


Big Dudes

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jared, Lots of Jealous Jensen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen, Rimming, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles/Bottom Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jared's appreciation for big dudes pisses Jensen off.~~Jensen is so possessive in this fic, almost to the point of marking his territory with urine. LOL.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! The draft of this fic is ready, but as I just can't work for a long time on only one story, lol, I'll post it in chapters, one per week.
> 
> Α = POV Jensen  
> Ω = POV Jared  
> Α&Ω = both

**Α**

Jensen loves Jared, and that's no secret to anyone. On the contrary, he's very transparent when it comes to showing his love for Jared. He still remembers the instant it happened. It was during the filming of Wendigo, and Jensen took Jared to a beautiful place in Stanley Park for lunch. It was their first date and practically was love at first sight.

Years later and his love for Jared is still a constant in his life. His heart belongs to the sweetest man he knows, as well as kind, selfless, humble, passionate, funny, and nerd. His sunshine of a husband has the gift of lighting up a party without much effort, enchanting people around him. He also wears his heart on his sleeve. And each part of Jared has a special place in Jensen's heart.

Unfortunately, not everything is perfect, and Jared's attraction for big guys brings out the worst in Jensen: his jealousy and possessiveness.

Being the control freak that he is, Jensen does his best to restrain his temper every fucking time. But it keeps happening again and again.

Jared praises a big fit dude at Comic-Con. Jared all clingy to Zachary Levi at Nerd HQ. Jared being picked up by a fan on stage at Asylum Con and enjoying that.

And the list goes on...

But it's only when Jared says loud and clear—at the CW Upfronts—that Stephen Amell is the most handsome man on TV that Jensen decides to do something about it.

Finding the perfect personal trainer isn't difficult. Chris helps him with that, and adjusting the sessions to the shooting schedule is done without problems.

Hiding his true intentions from his husband is easy too, thanks to demon Dean. Jared doesn't suspect anything when Jensen says the intensive training is necessary because of all fights he's going to have to stage while playing demon Dean.

And the small smile he sees in the corner of Jared's lips only confirms that this is the right decision to make until the first week of training ends, and there's no bone left in Jensen's body that doesn't hurt.

Holy shit!

Even without working out often, Jensen gains muscles easily. So, he was never adept at many exercises, but only enough to stay in shape. The feeling that his body isn't ideal has grown over the years, though, and now, with Jared's constant admiration for big dudes, it has gotten worse.

The impact of the first week leaves Jensen in a bad mood, and by Saturday night, the only thing he can do is throw himself on the bed and pass out.

**Α**

At first, Jensen's confused about what gets him out of his peaceful sleep. Then the familiar weight on his groin moves, and his husband's name invades his still sleepy mind. He doesn't open his eyes because sleep is more important to him right now than his erection against Jared's ass.

"Rise and shine, sleepy beauty!" His husband's excited voice breaks the silence of the room. "It's after eight o'clock."

Oh, God! It's early in the morning for his still aching body.

A hot tongue licks a nipple, his cock slides between Jared's asscheeks, and sleep is still more tempting for Jensen.

"Is this how it will be, Jen? Will I have to do all the work?" The same tongue finds the other nipple.

"Need... sleep."

His voice comes out grumpier than he expects, and the movements stop. Jensen barely registers the weight coming off him before sleep reaches him again.

**Α**

Jensen wakes up to an empty room. No sign of his husband.

He stretches out on the bed, feeling more human after a dreamless sleep. Looking at the clock, Jensen sees that it's past 11 am, and the last vestiges of sleep disappear when he remembers what day it is. Sunday is exclusive to them, and it usually begins with sex, followed by cuddling.

Knowing his over-emotional husband, Jared must be feeling rejected and struggling about it so far.

Worried about him, Jensen gets up and goes to the bathroom for his morning hygiene routine. He doesn't care about clothes, though. The freedom to be able to remain naked on Sundays in their home is one of the pleasures he won't give up.

As he approaches the kitchen, the smell of apple pie hits his nose.

Shit!

A distraught Jared usually cooks, and apple pie is a sign that Jensen fucked up.

Determined to fix things between them, Jensen enters the kitchen, stopping in his tracks with what he sees. His husband is wearing only black underwear, and the apron Jensen gave him as a prank on his last birthday. Only Jared could love it and wear it every time he cooks. The apron is ruffled and all pink, with white polka dots. It barely reaches half of Jared's thigh, revealing a lot of tanned skin.

The scene is tempting and ridiculous at the same time, but laughter doesn't even cross Jensen's mind, his half-erect cock swelling, though.

His presence is still unnoticed, and he comes out of his contemplation when he sees Jared raise a hand toward his face, wiping it with the back of his hand.

Tears. It is worse than Jensen thought.

Advancing to his husband, Jensen says softly, "Morning, baby."

He wraps his arms around the slim waist, pulling Jared against him and placing little kisses on his neck. His husband doesn't react to his unexpected presence at all, and Jensen feels the tension radiating from him.

"I'm a little busy here, Jensen." The irritation he hears isn't convincing, coming from a tearful voice.

"I'm really sorry, baby."

Jared says nothing, but tilts his neck, giving Jensen access to it. Kissing and licking the soft skin, Jensen moves his hands, stopping what Jared is doing and pushing the utensils aside. He'll need space.

Jensen woke up renewed, the pain in his limbs a vague memory, and he's every intention of giving what his husband needs.

"Before we go any further, I need you to know that earlier today had nothing to do with you, baby. Dean's last action scenes have been hard, and I just needed a little more sleep."

He rubs his erection against Jared's covered ass, needing to be there. The urgency is of a different kind right now.

"Getting old on me, Ackles?"

Apparently, he's forgiven. So, it's time to reward his husband for it.

"You shouldn't play with fire, baby."

Licking Jared's earlobe, he puts his hands under the apron, stimulating the sensitive nipples until he hears his husband's first moan.

"Promises." This comes out wrecked already, and Jensen's barely begun yet.

"Lose your underwear, Jay," his tone doesn't admit disobedience.

It's time to get this show on the road.

Jared does that by pushing his underwear down to his knees and letting it slip to the floor, getting rid of the garment with his feet.

"Hands on the counter. And don't get them out of there."

Jared does what he's told, inevitably pushing his ass out. And that is sensual and vulgar at the same time, Jensen's body reacting to visual stimulation. He slaps his erection a few times over Jared's right asscheek before rubbing the spongy head against the small entrance, eliciting pornographic moans from his husband.

"C'mon, Jen. I've been waiting for too long." Jared pushes his ass back, demanding and contracting his hole.

Holding Jared's left buttock firmly, he prevents the movements, while still teasing his husband's entrance, pre-come leaving a wet trail on the wrinkled skin.

"I'm still in control here."

"Control freak."

The frustrated look Jared gives him is adorable.

"Sure, baby. You always bring out the best in me."

Jared's frustration turns to disbelief.

Jensen's a control freak in many aspects of his life, and that's undeniable. Although he tries to avoid this when it comes to Jared, it doesn't always work, his jealousy being one of the catalysts. His husband's friendly personality doesn't help at all, not to mention that Jared likes to be bossed around.

"You know this is a compliment, right?"

"I bet." The pointed nose twitches and Jensen almost laughs. So, his aching cock requires attention.

"Behave yourself," he says, slapping Jared's ass.

"Yes, Sir," His husband says playfully as he shakes his ass.

The little shit.

But Jared's shenanigans stop as soon as he notices Jensen staring at the butter pot.

"No! Get the lube, dude."

And Jensen's already reaching for the pot. He's no intention of turning away from his husband in search of lube, so the butter will have to do. Fortunately, it's at room temperature, and he smears two of his fingers.

"Jensen!"

His husband's complaint stops the moment Jensen pushes both fingers into the tight hole.

"Uhhhh..."

"Good boy. Those are the only sounds I want to hear from now on," Jensen says as he scissors his fingers inside his husband.

The swing of Jared's ass is now for a totally different reason. Jensen smiles.

"Yeah, shake it, bitch! Show me how much you like having your little hole filled up."

Jensen massages Jared's prostate while his left hand runs over the long expanse of his back.

Within seconds he's a horny husband begging to be fucked. Jared's hands continue on the counter for Jensen's pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck... I'm ready."

Jensen knows his husband isn't ready yet, but it's impossible to resist the desperate sounds he hears right now.

With one more touch on Jared's prostate, he pulls his fingers out, kissing one sweaty shoulder before picking up more butter. All urgency reappears as Jensen lubricates his cock. He needs to fuck his husband, and now. Then he spreads a buttock with one hand, lining his cock up and slipping inside of Jared with a hiss. No restraint at all. In a flash, heat engulfs his erection, clutching at it wonderfully.

His husband cries out and loud enough to be heard by their neighbors. Jared's always loud, a reflection of his lush personality. And Jensen loves that, just as he loves the knowing look of some neighbors toward him when Jared limps into the elevator after a noisy night. And his ego inflates, even more, when the glances are of envy.

Jensen withdraws all the way out, pushing in again and setting a fast pace.

"That's it, baby! Wake up all the neighbors."

If anyone is still sleeping at this hour. And his husband wastes no time in doing just that, "God...fuck...yeah..."

Grabbing hold of Jared's hips, Jensen fucks deep into him with hard thrusts, and his husband is matching his movements by pushing against him, smacking noises mixed with moans and grunts while the rounded ass meets Jensen's crotch.

One of Jensen's hands trails to his husband's nipples, playing with the sensitive nub.

"C'mon...Fuck me. Fuck my ass, Jen."

Jensen gives his husband what he wants, speeding up his impulses.

"So deep, babe. Ooh…"

The sounds coming out of Jared's mouth are so needy and whiny, which fills Jensen with satisfaction because he's responsible for that. And he intends remaining the only one for the rest of their lives.

As much as Jensen wants to prolong this, today, he's other plans for his husband, though. Jared needs this. Both need it.

It doesn't take long for his climax to build, and Jensen doesn't prevent that. The nice ass pushing against him also helps, and he shoves into his husband a few more times before the tension in his body hits its limit, and he comes hard, gasping on Jared's shoulder. He keeps thrusting through his orgasm, erratically, coming to a stop only when he spills his last drop.

"Jen?" A wracked voice asks.

He knows Jared hasn't come yet, and it's precisely what he wants.

With a kiss on the sweaty neck, Jensen pulls his cock out slowly and watches ecstatic as the small hole wink closed when the head of his member slips free. Seconds later, the first drops appear, and Jensen smiles before turning his husband around and kissing his red mouth with such an intensity that makes they both moan.

Remembering the hard cock between them still needing attention, Jensen breaks the kiss and heaves Jared up by his thighs, setting him on the counter. His husband's happy expression is always a bonus because Jensen knows how much he likes to be manhandled.

Jensen is quick to take off that ridiculous apron, leaving the muscular body naked at last. Wasting no more time, he gives Jared a little push on his chest, and he lies obediently on the counter.

Holding Jared's cock by its base, Jensen swallows it until the tip hits his throat, his husband's voice breaking into a whine. He relaxes the muscles in his throat and takes the hard cock in as much as he can, cupping and massaging Jared's heavy balls at the same time. He keeps a steady suction and is pleased with the way Jared responds to his touches. Jensen does it with great pleasure because he loves watching Jared lose control. And his husband is very vocal about it, encouraging and moaning of his place on the counter.

When Jensen eases back to suck just the swollen head, Jared gets on his forearms. The intense, wrecked look is a delight to Jensen. He knows how much Jared likes seeing his mouth filled with his cock.

Then he smiles before swallowing the length almost entirely again, which makes Jared cries out loud.

Inserting two fingers into the hole wet with his semen, Jensen finds the small gland effortlessly. And the effect is almost immediate. Jensen's husband moans even louder and jerks his hips up. He sucks harder while massaging Jared's prostate with his fingers. Soon, Jared's crying out his name and releasing his come in Jensen's mouth. He swallows everything, every drop, only letting the shrinking cock go when he knows Jared is too sensitive for more stimulation.

His husband is lying on the counter with his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his beautiful face. 

And that's when Jensen knows he managed to reward Jared for his fiasco this morning.

"C'mon, Jay. The counter isn't the best place to sleep."

Jensen's greeted by bright green eyes and perfect white teeth.

Exaggerating the effort that he's to make to sit, Jared says, "I think I'll let you sleep longer on Sundays from now on."

"If that means seeing you cooking dressed in an apron only, I'm in."

Then the red mouth is on his, tongue mapping each corner while a large hand holds the back of Jensen's head. He knows Jared is tasting his own come in Jensen's mouth, and that makes his cock give renewed signs of interest.

When Jared breaks the kiss, he looks at his open, happy expression, and can't help but smile too.

Then his husband looks at the counter where he's still sitting. A white puddle on top of it leaked during the blow job.

"This is disgusting, Jen."

"I didn't see you complain a few minutes ago."

The guilty look is lovely, but Jensen's responsible for it, so it's only fair that he cleans up the mess he made.

"Just kidding, baby. Go take a shower while I clean everything."

The bright smile illuminates his husband's face again. Even without need, Jensen helps Jared off the counter and receives a quick kiss before his husband walks gloriously naked out of the kitchen.

With each step, the white trail slips down the long legs, and Jensen's lizard brain exults in that. He only moves when Jared disappears from his sight.

Sighing contentedly, Jensen begins cleaning up his mess.

**Α**

Jensen hates Mondays. It's likely more than half of the world's population also hate Mondays. Unfortunately, that doesn't change the fact they've to be on the set at 7 am. To make matters worse, Jensen has an appointment with his personal trainer in the late afternoon.

Grunting, he stretches and doesn't have to look to know the space beside him is empty. His husband is a morning person. Jared always gets up early, takes care of the dogs, works out, takes a shower, and makes breakfast before Jensen even wakes up. 

When the time to procrastinate ends, Jensen gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom. The shower is fast, and in he's ready in fifteen minutes. Short hair is practical, and he doesn't need the extra time Jared spends taking care of his long strands, although Jensen loves his husband's hair, and if it depends on him, no one will cut the silky strands. Not to mention it's useful when he's fucking Jared.

Jensen finds Jared in the kitchen. He's bent over the counter, leaning on one forearm and distracted on his phone.

Inhaling the delicious smell of coffee, Jensen approaches without being noticed and wraps his arms around the slim waist.

The moment he pulls the firm ass against his groin, though, Jared shudders.

"What is it, Jay?" He asks concerned, releasing Jared.

His husband turns around to face him. With a bland smile, Jared scratches the back of his head before starting to speak.

"I'm sore, man."

Crossing his arms, Jensen smirks, "It's your fault, Mr. 'I'm ready'. And it was you who insisted on getting fucked in the bathtub and on the couch after lunch."

A cute blush spreads across his husband's face.

"Blame that monster you have between your legs and the butter you used."

Jensen can't help but laugh. Jared stands against the counter pouting. He pulls him into his arms, kissing his mouth gently, and the taste of coffee reminds him that he needs his daily dose of it to live.

"I promise I'll kiss it better after work, okay?" Jensen says against soft lips. The blush intensifies, although there's a genuine interest in Jared's bright eyes.

"Mmm, a promise is a promise, babe."

Before he can say anything else, the intercom rings, interrupting their interlude, it's Matthew. Time to go to work.

"Our ride," Jensen says.

He steals another quick kiss before pulling away. Then Jensen grabs his coffee, which his generous husband put in his thermos and follows Jared out of their apartment.

**Α**

Jensen looks at the invitation in his hand. Another fucking party. Richard seems to have a compulsion for them lately. The guy can't go a month without having a party at his house. And, of course, his husband—the personification of the social butterfly—loves them. Jensen, on the other hand, avoids those parties whenever he can, especially since he hates seeing his husband all handsy with big guys. Jensen knows there's no malice on Jared's part. Still, it's not always possible to be reasonable and rational when his husband is drooling over a tall and muscular man.

Those old insecurities always arise at such times, and Jensen wonders if he's good enough to satisfy Jared. So, he definitely doesn't need another party. Not now, at least. Putting the invitation under a book, he hopes Jared doesn't hear anything about it.

Their trailer door opens, and Jared enters carrying a tray.

"I'm starving," his husband says, setting the tray on the table.

"It's been an hour since you had lunch, Jay," he says with a smile. His boy eats like Dean, and in this, they are different from their characters. Jensen's more selective about what he eats, more like Sam, not to mention that he doesn't eat as much as Jared. Luckily for his husband, though, he's an excellent metabolism and needs to work out to keep his muscles in his lean body.

Sitting on the couch, Jensen watches Jared eat and make noises while savoring what appears to be some kind of cake.

"If I've gotten in your way, just tell me," he laughs.

"Mmmm, it's delicious. Do you want a bite?" Jared offers.

"No. I'm good."

Jensen prefers a nap anyway. He lies down and closes his eyes.

"Jen? Ruth told me that Rich is gonna have a big party."

And Jensen thought his Monday couldn't get any worse. Opening his eyes, he stares at Jared.

"We could skip this one. We've been to five of his parties in the last two months."

"But Jen, it's a masquerade. It will be interesting. I have never been to a masquerade ball."

The puppy dog eyes make an appearance. It's not just Dean who's forced to live with this kind of torture.

"Please," Jared insists with his most sad look. And Jensen can't believe this is the same guy who rode him yesterday on the couch like a pro, moaning words so nasty that even a whore would be embarrassed to hear that.

But Jensen is only human. He can't resist his husband.

"Okay. But on one condition: no parties for the next two months."

Perfectly delineated eyebrows raise, and Jensen knows that Jared's considering his proposal. It doesn't take long for him to agree with a broad, dimpled smile.

"Deal," he says excitedly. "Can I choose our masks?"

His husband looks like a child at Christmas.

"Of course, Jay, as long as you don't choose anything colorful or pink."

"You're not funny."

"That's why I married you. I can continue with my reserved way of being. Now, I need my nap," he says, closing his eyes again.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy. But we'll be filming again in half an hour."

Jensen doesn't answer, burying his face in the cushion. The kiss on his hair is gentle, as are Jared's footsteps and the closing of the door.

Trying to forget about the damn party, for now, Jensen gives in to sleep.

**Α**

The training is rigorous, and Jensen's in a worse mood when it's over.

Not even the hot shower helps to ease his aching muscles. As he dries himself, he wonders if all the effort is worth it. Honestly, he can't understand the appeal that people see in exercises. For him, this is worse than torture.

When Jensen gets ready, he goes looking for his husband because his priority right now is to get home, drink a shot of whiskey, and fall into bed. The promised rimming will have to wait another day. With every step, his body hurts, and he feels like an idiot for starting it all.

As he approaches their trailer, the door opens, and Jared starts down the stairs. So, his husband trips and falls, and Jensen isn't close enough to do anything. Still, he rushes toward him, but within seconds a man comes out of nowhere and grabs Jared around the waist, both falling to the ground with a thud.

Jensen reaches the tangle of bodies and puts a hand on Jared's shoulder; his only concern at the moment is his husband's well-being.

"Jared?" Jensen asks.

"God! I'm sorry, Jason. Are you alright?" Jensen hears Jared ask, although his husband doesn’t attempt to get off the guy, who starts laughing.

"I'm fine, man. You?"

"I'm okay, thanks to your reflexes. It was amazing."

Jensen can't believe it. He hates the admiration in Jared's voice, which is more than enough to raise his possessiveness. Pains are forgotten, and Jensen wraps his hands under Jared's armpits and practically rips him off the guy.

"Jensen!"

Apparently, just now is his presence noticed, and that annoys Jensen even more. He turns Jared to him, placing his hands on his face.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" It's a dumb question because Jared doesn't seem to have a problem standing up, so he can walk.

"Of course, silly. My savior avoided the worst."

Savior? Jensen doesn't like the sound of that just as he doesn't like the tone of admiration in his husband's voice.

Then Jared is breaking free of his hands, intent on helping the guy off the ground everything over his beautiful face. Luckily for Jensen, though, the man is already standing and watching the exchange between them with a neutral look.

"Where did you come from, man? Are you sure you okay? I fell with everything on you."

Jared's concern is genuine, and Jensen finds it unnecessary because it's obvious the guy didn't get hurt.

"I'm good, Jared. Don't worry. And you're not that heavy."

Where does this guy know his husband? And what is he trying to say with Jared isn't that heavy? His husband weighs 220 pounds for God's sake, although the "savior" is at least 3 inches taller than Jared and with more muscles.

"And who are you?" Jensen questions as he wraps his left arm around Jared's waist.

"Oh, sorry, babe. This is my new stunt double, Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackles."

The guy is all smiles, which doesn’t fool Jensen, and he shakes the outstretched hand reluctantly.

"Padalecki-Ackles," he clarifies.

"Sorry, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles."

Without looking, he knows his husband's rolling his eyes. But he doesn't care because marking his territory is much more important. And, for a moment, he thinks about how lucky animals are to be able to do that with urine.

"Time to go, Jared. We have a busy day tomorrow," Jensen barely finishes talking and is already pulling Jared with him.

"See you tomorrow, Jason."

"See you, Jared."

Jensen doesn't like the familiarity with which they say goodbye. His hand tightens on Jared's waist, and the distance to the car has never seemed so far. He wants his husband out of the guy's reach as soon as possible.

Matthew is waiting for them in the parking lot. Jensen opens the door and just loosens the grip he's on Jared's waist when they get in the car.

Today is one of those days when Jensen feels the need to relinquish his place in the front seat. Sitting on the back seat, he puts his hand on Jared's thigh, possessive and territorial. But all Jared does on the way home is to talk animatedly with Matthew, telling him all the details of his fall on the trailer stairs.

Jensen's miserable by the time they arrive at the apartment, his pains have returned, and his dislike for the stunt double has tripled.

Not even the front door escapes Jensen's frustration, and the noise seems too loud in the silent apartment. Jensen walks away from the door, and the impatience with which he takes off his coat also reflects his bad mood. But he's forced to stop in his tracks when he comes across Jared, who's his arms crossed and looks annoyed.

"What's going on, Jensen?"

Jensen doesn't want to have this conversation right now. All his tired body needs are a shot of whiskey and bed. Then he tries to divert the subject.

"Nothing. I am just tired. And all those action scenes are stressful. You know that."

Jared doesn't look convinced.

"Still, that's no reason you treated Jason that way."

The stunt double again. As far as Jensen knows, the guy's alive and breathing, so there's no reason why his husband is worried about him.

Jared uncrosses his arms and runs his hand through his hair. And he's handsome even angry with Jensen.

"First, I don't even know the guy. Second, he didn't seem at all interested in getting you off him."

The laugh he hears has no humor at all.

"Jealousy? Is it?"

"No," he denies, too fast to be convincing.

"I never cared about your jealousy, Jensen. But that doesn't give you the right to be rude to the people around me."

Jensen understands what Jared means because scenes of jealousy often end in hot sex, with both sated and Jared sporting marks that take a week to fade. But this was the first time his rude attitude was directed at the focus of his jealousy.

"Jason seems a good guy, and we'll be working together from now on. I hope you'll be polite to him."

The throbbing in Jensen's head that started in the car increases.

"Jared, I..."

A hand raises.

"Don't say anything. Not now. You need to reflect on what you have done. I'm sleeping in the guest room."

Jared doesn't wait for an answer and strides down the hall.

Stunned, Jensen doesn't move, and his mouth open as he tries to understand what the hell happened. He's not a fucking kid to need to think about something he's done, much less to be punished as one.

In all their years together, this is the first time Jared prefers to sleep in the guest room. And Jensen hates it, of course. But his head is throbbing, his body is aching, and his mood has worsened in the last few minutes. The best he must do is go to bed, but not before his whiskey and painkillers.

Jensen still hates Mondays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ω**

Jared doesn't care about clothes; he climbs into the bed and arranges the pillow before laying his head on it. But he misses Jensen’s smell and the muscular body against his back, as well as the sense of security and protection that his husband provides for him.

The rational part of his brain knows that sleeping in separate rooms is a bit of excess, but the emotional one thinks it's the best under the circumstances.

As Jared said earlier, Jensen's jealousy was never a problem at all, especially on those occasions when he was fucked into next week because of that.

But Jensen went too far this time. He was rude to someone he didn't even know, for fuck’s sake.

Jensen likes it or not, Jason is Jared’s stunt now, and they’re going to work together, so the least he expects from his husband is education.

Jared turns on his side, hugging one pillow and bending his legs. Closing his eyes, he expects the fatigue of a long day of shooting to be stronger than his need for his other half.

When sleep doesn't come, Jared knows it's going to be a long night.

**Ω**

The warmth of the fire is cozy, as are the strong arms around him. Kisses are exchanged between them, and there's no hurry for anything. He could be trapped in this interlude forever, surrounded by what matters most in his life.

Then everything gets foggy, and pleasure spreads through his body in waves. His consciousness returns, and he moans against the pillow when he realizes what's happening.

"Ohhh..." He's unable to articulate any word because Jensen's entire face is pressed against his ass while a tongue works over his hole with little licks.

Instinctively, Jared lifts his ass for the hot, wet organ. He had forgotten all about the promise of rimming, but fortunately, he has a husband dedicated to remembering the things that matter. Besides, he knows this also works as an apology for Jensen's previous questionable behavior.

Well, Jared and his ass deserve Jensen's apology, which is why he spreads his legs wider, wanting all that sinful tongue has to give.

His husband eats Jared out with the same intensity as a starving man. It feels like heaven to him, especially when the tongue starts thrusting deeply into his hole. Definitely, Jensen was born to do this; there's no hesitation in the way he licks, sucks, and thrusts into the puckered muscle.

It's with some effort that Jared manages to mutter Jensen's name as he seeks friction for his aching cock against the sheets.

So, he hears a low and possessive sound coming out of Jensen's throat, which makes him stop moving. He also knows that his husband loves how entirely pliable Jared allows himself to be for him.

Jensen's a man used to be in control, and Jared realized that early in their relationship. Of course, there had been some adversity before they came to an understanding. But when that happened, it was satisfying for both of them, and today they're in perfect harmony. And giving himself over to Jensen is something Jared does with pleasure, and that makes him whole.

Jensen's tongue is hot and demanding, and Jared pretty much whines, a sound he can't control at all. His husband thrusts his tongue in, again and again, opening and possessing him in every way, as it should be.

Jared's more than ready by the time he feels the cold of the lube touch the sensitive skin of his hole. Fingers spread it, and just the tip of two of them enter him for a few seconds. It's more than enough, and Jared rolls his hips for contact, signaling he's ready and needs it, needs this connection after a lonely night without his husband. And he needs it right now.

When Jensen's hard cock finally replaces the thick fingers, he moans shamelessly, arching his hips to receive the erect member where it belongs to.

"So tight." It is spoken in a strangled manner against Jared's ear. So, he smiles, knowing he isn't the only one affected by it.

"Jen…" he whines, writhing under the substantial weight of his husband's body.

"What do you need, baby?" Jensen asks in a low, hoarse tone.

As if he didn't know what Jared needs most at the moment.

"Move," he says, voice strangled. "Please," he adds, although it's unnecessary because the first impulses begin. There's no rush in Jensen's movements, though, hips working as if they had all the time in the world. And how Jared wished it were true, that they could stay forever in this bubble of theirs alone, with no obligations, no duties or schedules, just them, just Jensen inside him, above him.

"Feels so good…you feel so good, sweetheart."

The intensity Jared hears in Jensen's voice does things for him, especially since he knows his husband is a man who rarely shows his emotions. So, being able to witness and feel this is something Jared estimates a lot.

"But nothing compares to what I'm feeling now, Jen."

Jared leans on his forearms and looks over his shoulder, meeting Jensen's green eyes for the first time since last night. All he sees is desire and passion.

"I feel so full." There's only truth in Jared’s words.

A small smile forms at the corner of Jensen's lips before soft lips are on his. It's so sweet and perfect for Jensen's quiet pace.

"I always want to do this, Jay, to be the cause of you feeling good. I love seeing you like it," Jensen breathes against his mouth.

"Oh…You always make me feel good." No one has ever made Jared feel this way before.

"Turn around for me. I want to see you," Jensen says, getting out of Jared and giving him room to move around.

Settling in his back, Jared spreads his legs to receive Jensen again. And this time, the bright eyes are fixed on his as he's filled once more, and Jared could lose himself in the intensity of the emotions he witnesses.

Jared wraps his legs around the muscular thighs and pulls Jensen's body even closer to him, needing as much closeness as possible. He also grabs Jensen's broad shoulders and never wants to let go. The mouth against his swallows the little moans that insist on leaving Jared's mouth. The drive in and out of his body hits all the right places.

"Will you come to me, sweetheart?"

That's more than a request. Some thrusts and a light bite on his lower lip are enough for the delicious heat to spread through Jared's body, and he makes a mess between their bellies with his release.

It's Jared's turn to bite Jensen's lip then, fingers grabbing the strands of short hair as he twitches his ass, not wanting that sensation ever to end. And it's enough for his husband. With a growl, Jensen goes rigid and moves his head to Jared's shoulder, teeth lock into his skin as heat invades his insides, and Jared throws his head back in ecstasy.

For a minute or two, they stay that way, together, as they descend from their aftershocks.

"Sorry about that," Jensen breaks the silence, gently licking the spot where he bit.

Knowing his husband, Jared's sure it's not true. Jensen likes to mark him whenever possible, and that's precisely what he did, especially after yesterday's incident.

"At least this time the makeup girls won't have work covering it."

"Don't tempt me," Jensen says before kissing him and getting off him.

Glancing at the clock on the dresser, Jared sees they still have time before Matthew arrives. He sighs contentedly when he realizes that Jensen got up much earlier than his usual time.

Jensen settles beside him and pulls Jared to him, who goes without any resistance, placing his head on the broad shoulder.

They're silent for a while, and the fingers massaging Jared's scalp make him even more tired after an orgasm.

"About yesterday, I'm so sorry."

The tone is one of the regrets, and Jared believes him.

"Jason seems a nice guy, Jen. I don't want to get an awkward situation between us."

"I know. And I'll apologize for my rudeness."

"Okay, babe," Jared can barely keep his eyes open, the movements in his hair having a hypnotic effect.

"You can get some more sleep, Jay. I'll wake you up in time."

"I need to work out." It comes out more like a whisper.

"The part that matters I already helped you work out today." Jensen's laugh vibrates against his ear, and Jared feels a hand on his ass. But there's no time to answer because sleep reaches him.

**Α**

On the same day, Jensen apologizes to the douche. It's not an apology at all, but a tolerance agreement, for Jared's sake. And it's the only thing Jensen can offer at the moment.

Limits have to be set, and Jensen's no problem doing that, thanking the fact that the two are alone during their conversation.

He shuts the subject asap, and the cautious look he receives from Jason before returning to the trailer is good for his ego.

While walking, Jensen decides to continue his training. Determination renewed after he sees the stunt double muscles up close. Sometimes all a person needs are the right stimulus to keep fighting. And Jensen will make sure he reaches the desired goal as soon as possible.

**Α**

The next two weeks go by without any unforeseen events. Jared returns to his normal exuberant state, and his excitement increases with the proximity of the masked ball.

"A little help here would be nice, Jack."

It's been at least half an hour since his husband's sitting on the couch, with the laptop on his lap, choosing masks. Or rather, looking for it, because Jared's been unable to decide for any of them until now.

"I want a black one. The one I showed you fifteen minutes ago."

Jensen doesn't understand why so much indecision. Just choose something basic that has no error.

"It's so basic. You need something that matches your eyes."

Jensen can't resist and rolls his eyes. Jared seems convinced that Jensen must wear something extravagant. But he isn't going to get carried away by it.

"Baby, I better get a black one. So, you can choose anyone that will match mine."

Jared's eyes drift from the computer to face Jensen.

"I know what you are trying to do, Jensen. And as I'm generous, I'll let you wear a black one, even if it's boring."

He wants to laugh at the statement because Jared's ability to convince Jensen to wear something he doesn't want is as innocuous as Jensen's in trying to prevent his husband from wearing those horrible socks that go up to his ankles with shorts. The laughter doesn't come out, though, and he points to the book in his lap.

"Can I go back to reading then?"

"Not before helping me choose mine," Jared says determinedly.

"Oh, God!" Jensen doesn't want to spend the next half hour looking at hundreds of bad taste masks until Jared decides on one.

"Pretty please."

And someone Jared's age and size shouldn't look so cute.

Jensen closes the book and sets it aside, moving over to the side of the couch Jared is on.

The satisfied smile on his husband's handsome face is hard to miss when Jensen settles down next to him.

"What do you have in mind?”

**Α**

The big day comes, and Jensen leaves the bathroom wearing only underwear to find his husband already in his tuxedo and mask in front of the mirror. He's stunning even though the mask is a little extravagant for Jensen's taste. But the red of the mask outline highlights the green of Jared's eyes while the gold and black feathers harmonize and create a manly and delicate look at the same time.

"What did you think?" His husband asks expectantly when he notices Jensen's presence.

"Well, if I didn't know you, I'd certainly hit on you."

"You fool," Jared laughs, the mask hiding some of the dimples that Jensen loves so much.

Then Jensen realizes what he just said, not liking the possibility that other people would desire his husband. And the urge to stay home, with Jared just for him, arises, although Jensen knows this isn't possible. He even thinks about inventing some indisposition, but then he looks at the animation on Jared's face and doesn't have the courage to do that. He's just going to have to deal with it.

"C'mon, Jack, or we're going to be late. And you still have to deal with my tie."

"You and ties," Jensen complains, but it's just an act because he doesn't mind tying Jared's tie. On the contrary, he prefers to be the one to do that.

Jensen doesn't take long to get ready, and the whistle he hears when he turns in Jared's direction makes him smile.

"Do you like what you see, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles?"

"Maybe," Jared says, smoothing the lapel of Jensen's tuxedo. "If we had time, I could show you my appreciation."

"Seriously?" Jensen reaches for Jared's ass, massaging the round globes.

"Yeah, but Matthew is already waiting for us at the lobby."

Jensen puts a kiss on the long neck, smelling the sweet scent that Jared always has. And it's with reluctance that he lets his husband go.

"After the party, I have plans for you, Mr.," Jensen says, a malicious smile on his lips.

"And I can't wait, babe, but party first. Let's go now."

Jared pulls Jensen by the hand, and he's to make a real effort not to sulk like a three-year-old.

**Α**

Everything is going well, and Jensen likes meeting his friends again. Then his mood goes sour in seconds when he sees his very friendly husband with a tall, blond guy.

Jared frequently touches the man, who seems to devour his husband with his eyes, eyes that drift over Jared's entire body, and the subtle intention to fuck is visible even under the black mask. Jensen knows the type very well, and his blood boils. He needs to count to 10 before he can control the urge to drag Jared out of the party and take him home.

A hand on his shoulder makes him turn to meet Richard's cheerful face.

"What are you doing here at the bar alone, my friend? Jared seems to be having a good time."

Richard smiles as he looks over to where Jensen's husband keeps talking and laughing with the blond guy.

"Too much good time, by the way," Jensen grunts, without even trying to hide his anger. "Who is the guy?" The belligerence in his voice leaves no doubt about his state of mind.

"Rob's friend. They went to college together. His name is Josh, and he's involved in some way in the production of the next Star Wars, which will be released next year."

And nerd Jared—passionate about the saga—fell like a gazelle in the lion's claws.

"It's time to go," Jensen decides, finding the guy's hand on Jared's shoulder unnecessary.

"Calm down, man. We all know how much Jared loves Star Wars. You don't want to ruin it for him, do you?"

Richard gets serious.

Despite his friend's good intentions, Jensen thinks Richard should understand his feelings.

"The guy is married, and from what I know, he's straight."

"Great! Married and straight. Those are the worst."

Didn't the idiot see the ring on Jared's left finger, or is he pretending he didn't?

Jensen swallows the rest of his whiskey at once, and the liquid burns down his throat.

"Jesus, Jensen! You have to trust Jared. And I don't think he would be able to do something like that."

The seriousness with which Richard says that is effective even under the red and green mask he's wearing.

"Of course, I trust him," Jensen says, indignation coloring his voice. “But sometimes Jay is too kind for his own good. And it's easy for people to take advantage of him."

"But it doesn't change the fact he is an adult, and you need to give him space to handle things no matter what."

Although not entirely sure about it, Jensen nods, eyes still fixed on Jared.

Richard can also be stubborn when he wants to, however. A hand wraps around his arm.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to someone.”

**Α**

Jensen meets his husband again at the time of the photos and has the impression that Jared drank too much.

The blond guy is still practically glued to Jared, laughing and whispering against his ear. And Jensen's patience hangs by a thread.

Jared kneels beside the guy and has an arm around his shoulder.

Jensen knows his smile isn't a smile at all, but just a poor imitation. He can't pretend anymore, eyes fixed on the two men kneeling on the floor.

The flashes don't stop, and the poses change until the blond guy has his arms wrapped around Jared's thighs, whose arm remains on the other man's shoulders.

That's when Jensen's patience reaches the breaking point. One step is enough for him to reaches the two men, wrapping his left arm around his husband's waist.

"Jen!" Jared says excitedly, only now seeming to notice Jensen's presence. Fortunately, his husband's a happy drunk and easy to maneuver despite his size.

Without even looking at the man, Jensen begins to lead his husband towards the exit.

"I wanna you to meet my friend Josh," Jared says between giggles.

Friend? What the hell!

"Later, baby."

Jensen gives no further explanation, and Jared seems content to go with him, blowing kisses to people while walking on wobbly legs.

Jensen manages to get his husband to the car quickly. When the door closes, though, long fingers are on his pants, trying to open the zipper.

"Stop that. We'll be home soon."

With one hand, he stops Jared's uncoordinated attempt just to have 6'4 of muscle trying to climb onto his lap.

"I want your cock." It comes out slurred, and Jensen holds tight to Jared's waist for fear of him falling.

"Soon, man. Now I need you to calm down. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jeeennn...now...please."

Jared climbs onto his lap anyway, and all the rubbing against Jensen's cock starts provoking reactions. It isn't uncommon for them to fuck in the car, even with Matthew driving. The man is good at ignoring what happens in the back seat, except this time Jared exaggerated on the drink and to the point of probably not remembering what's going on right now. And Jensen prefers fucking a partner aware of what's happening.

"I'm horny," Jared says as he attacks Jensen's neck with sloppy kisses.

"I know, but it won't be long before we’re home, baby."

By the time the car finally parks in the garage, Jensen is sporting an erection despite Jared's failed attempts to unzip his pants.

The car door opens.

"Do you need help with him?" Matthew asks.

"Just help me get him out of the car."

Between the two of them, they manage to pull a Jared still laughing out of the car.

"Thank you, man. I can handle him now."

"See you on Monday, Jensen."

The way to the apartment and bedroom is full of laughter, stumbling, and Jared still trying to get into Jensen's pants, but by the time he finally lays his drunk husband on the bed, the green eyes can barely stay open.

Taking Jared's clothes off is easy after years together. Jensen leaves him only in his underwear, not bothering with sweatpants. So, he pulls the covers over Jared, leaning in to kiss the hairy head. And that's when he hears the soft complaint, "I thought you were gonna fuck me."

Jensen can't contain his laughter.

"Not today, big boy. Time to sleep."

With one more kiss, Jensen turns off the dresser light and goes brush his teeth before he's ready to bed.

It's a little frustrating to end the night without sex, but now Jensen can breathe better with Jared safely in their bed.

**Ω**

A headache is what wakes Jared up. And it takes a few seconds for him to situate himself in time and space.

He doesn't remember having drunk so much, and the next day's regret is inevitable, although useless.

Jared avoids abrupt movements, afraid to feel that horrible sensation of everything spinning. He finds Advil and water on the dresser and reaches for it, swallowing two pills at once.

The promise of never drinking again comes to his mind, and he clings to it even though it's a vain promise, like all the times before.

The hammering in his head doesn't help at all to remember what happened at the party. The last memories he's are of the animated conversation he'd with Josh and, after, of him on Jensen's lap in the car.

Jared doesn't remember if they had sex at all. Trying to figure it out, he contracts his inner muscles but doesn't feel the familiar soreness. No sex, apparently. He knows Jensen's limits, and fucking Jared when he's completely drunk is one of them.

Embarrassed by his possible ridiculous behavior last night, Jared hopes he didn't make Jensen feel ashamed in any way in front of all those people.

When his bladder can't take it anymore, Jared gets out of bed, and the bathroom has never seemed so far before for his unsteady legs. Without nausea at least, which is a victory. When Jared was younger, he usually had to deal with nausea and dizziness; now his hangovers consist of headache and thirst. It's an improvement in his understanding.

After relieving himself, Jared washes his hands and brushes his teeth before heading back to the room. The hammering in his head is still sharp, so he decides to go back to bed until the medicine takes effect before going in search of his husband. However, he ends up sleeping again.

**Ω**

Jared wakes up again to fingers fussing over his hair and Jensen's deep voice, "C'mon, sleeping beauty. It's almost noon. You don't want to spend all day in bed, do you?"

"Remind me never to drink again," Jared moans, although his headache is gone.

Jensen's amused laughter fills the room.

"Until the next party."

Then Jared thinks about the blank spaces, wanting to know what he did last night. And Jensen is the only one who can give him the information he needs. So, he forces himself to open his eyes to face the synonym of perfection that's his husband.

"What happened? Did I do anything awkward?"

Something embarrassing is what Jared wants to know.

"Goodness, dude!"

Jensen's sudden shocked look isn't encouraging at all, which makes Jared worried.

"Jensen?"

"I went to the restroom and when I came back…"

The dramatic pause is disturbing, and Jared feels his heart racing.

"What?"

"You were dancing on the table and wearing only his mask and underwear."

The shock Jared feels is paralyzing, and he just looks at Jensen, who keeps his face straight for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Idiot," he says, pulling Jensen over to him.

A few maneuvers, and they end up with Jared on top of his husband, tickling making Jensen squirm and laugh even more.

"Okay, it's enough, Jay."

Tears trickle out of the green eyes as Jensen tries to stop the torture. He's very sensitive to tickling, and Jared exploits it without any restrictions.

"I thought it was true. I already imagined me almost naked in front of everyone," Jared says between laughter too, affected by Jensen's.

When the laughter finally stops, Jensen takes advantage of it, flipping them and straddling Jared's hips. Fingers wrap around Jared's wrists and press it against the sheets, play giving way to excitement.

Dominant Jensen always affects Jared. He likes his man strong and able to handle his 6'4 self. And Jensen never disappoints in this aspect.

"I'd never have allowed something like that. I don't want anyone seeing what is mine."

And Jared believes every word.

The pressure against his swollen cock increases and Jared moans Jensen's name out, need washing over his body.

"You're mine. Never letting you go."

Jared squirms in excitement at his husband's possessiveness.

"I'm yours, babe. Just yours."

The answer is what Jensen expects because satisfaction and desire are shining in his eyes.

Wrapping his legs around Jensen's waist is natural for him, as is the lust for the man covering his body. His hands try to take Jensen's shirt off.

"Unless I'm wrong, someone promised to fuck me after the party."

"Well, someone couldn't handle his liquor."

Jared flushes with the comment, which doesn't stop him from responding, "But there's something I'm very good at handling."

His legs tighten around Jensen's waist.

"I know that, sweetheart."

Jensen tosses his shirt aside, doing an excellent job of getting rid of his sweatpants and Jared's underwear.

"And I intend to take advantage of every second of that ability, Jay."

Jared's no doubt about that, opening himself up to his husband.

**Α**

It takes Jensen three months to get used to the exercise routine. Several times he thought about giving up, but then an admired look from Jared to muscular men was enough to renew his spirits.

The first changes in his body also work as an incentive, especially the definition of his biceps.

The only thing that has bothered Jensen is the fact that Jared didn't notice the changes or didn't care at all. The result is insecurity that insists on occupying his thoughts. Even when they are naked, Jensen still doesn't notice any different look at his body. And his husband is very observant and always attentive to the smallest details, so Jensen’s concern is justified.

He closes the car door and looks at his watch. He's arriving later today because Jared had some action scenes for Sam. They haven't seen each other for only three hours, and Jensen's already missing the sunshine that lights up his life.

Their relationship is so comfortable that no matter how many hours they spend together, it never seems to be enough, Jensen always needs more. Even the silence between them is pleasant and comforting, and both can spend a long time next to each other without saying anything and without it becoming a void that needs to be filled. Many free mornings are complete with quietness, where words aren't needed.

Jensen whistles one of his songs as he walks over to the set, needing a kiss from his husband to start his work routine. But Jensen's mood changes dramatically when he sees Jared, his heart races, and every muscle in his body snaps tense with a rush of anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Α**

Jason has Jared in a headlock, and all Jensen can pay attention to is the stunt double's groin against his husband's ass. The fact that Jared's wearing only Sam's gray t-shirt and tighter jeans than usual makes it worse. And Jared seems to be enjoying the situation, because his smile is wide, and there's no attempt to get out of the grip the other man has on him.

Jensen can't hear what the stunt double is saying against his husband's ear, but the scene is more than enough to propel his next actions.

Both men only notice Jensen's presence when he's beside them. Jason lets go of Jared, who looks at Jensen with the same smile as always.

Growling, Jensen wraps his fingers around Jared's arm, leading him away from the stunt double.

"Come with me." It's an order and one that doesn't allow questions.

Despite some astonished faces that Jensen meets along the way, no one says anything because they know what probably will happen in the next few minutes.

Sam's room is the closest, and Jensen doesn't bother to lock the door he closes after pushing his husband inside. He also doesn't care if the crew hears them.

Jared only reacts when Jensen pushes him against the wall, "We're at work, Jensen! Everyone is ready to shoot." The indignation in his husband’s voice doesn't match the ass arching against Jensen's groin, though, body wanting what's happening.

"Shut the fuck up."

A whine that follows just confirms how much Jared aches for it.

"I can't let my guard down for a minute that you're already rubbing your ass on another man."

"Jesus Christ, Jen. It wasn't like that."

"I told you to shut up, Jared."

Another whine, but Jared doesn't say anything, hips still looking for contact.

Jensen takes the slim wrists and places Jared's hands against the wall. He doesn't have to say they've to stay there.

Placing a hand on the flat belly, Jensen pulls his husband against his erection, but the friction brings no relief at all. Instead, he wants to pull Jared's pants down and fuck him hard until everyone on the set knows what's going on here.

Jared moans out, sounding needy. And that's when Jensen decides that a quick fuck isn't enough.

"Did he have an erection against your ass?"

Jared doesn't respond, just rolling his firm ass against his cock. Jensen doesn't want an answer at all. He wants obedience, desire, and pleas; he wants a Jared in need of his cock.

"I bet he did. No man could get that close to this ass without having a hard-on."

Jensen's hands begin opening Jared's belt and pants. He purposely avoids the hard cock, preferring to play with the swollen balls. The way his husband shudders under Jensen's touches is a delight for him. He has the power to reduce Jared to a crying mess, and he loves it.

"It was nothing like that. We were working."

"Not another word."

Jensen won't tolerate disobedience. He's the one in charge of this show.

"Make me." And there's a challenge in Jared's voice.

"You bet I will."

In less than a minute, Jensen has Jared wearing only Sam's t-shirt. And that's how he's going to fuck Jared, almost naked and vulnerable against the wall.

Moving the round ass against his cock still covered in jeans, Jensen says, "I'm judging the douche, but maybe he's innocent in all of this, and you were the one who rubbed his ass on him," Jensen grunts the words into the nape of Jared's neck. "Just like you're doing right now."

It's hard for Jensen to keep the game with the Greek God in his arms and the perfect ass asking to be fucked.

"But I'm gonna fill you and see my needy husband all stuffed full."

He pinches Jared's nipples under his shirt, still ignoring the erection he felt against one of his hands.

"And then you're going to go back to work full of my come and smelling sex. Everyone will know then, and the douche will know too. And then he'll understand you are off limits."

Jared's reduced to moans. One of his cheeks is against the wall, and his eyes are closed. Jensen watches him with a smirk, satisfied with how much it's affecting his husband.

Spit is all Jensen uses before inserting a finger inside Jared. His husband back arches seductively as the pink hole clenches around Jensen's finger.

"It's quite loose in here," Jensen snarls despite knowing that he’s the only one responsible for this after waking up this morning with Jared riding him.

"Ah, fuck! You're the one-"

Jensen inserts another finger, effectively interrupting what Jared was going to say.

"Sluts don't talk, they just groan and squirm. The only thing I want to hear from you is how much you want my huge cock."

Jared opens his eyes and looks at Jensen, and his husband has the nerve to sound defiant, "Need your cock in my ass, now."

Jensen feels his husband clench down around his fingers and hard.

Scissoring his fingers, Jensen purposely avoids Jared's prostate. He's in command here and no one else.

"That's not enough, slut."

A skeptical look meets him now, but it turns into raw desire in the blink of an eye.

"Always desperate for you, Jack."

Jensen's fingers continue working the small, tight hole.

"And?"

"For your cock," his husband completes, and Jensen doesn't know whether to look at the need visible on Jared's face or at the wrinkled entrance engulfing his fingers.

All he hears is how bad Jared needs his ass fucked right now. And the feeling of power that invades his senses is welcome. He's responsible for Jared falling apart in his hands.

"Gonna fuck the smell of that douche right off you," Jensen's voice is firm, and just the mention of the stunt double is enough to make him want to drag Jared back outside and fuck him in front of the asshole. But he won't do that because Jensen's the only one who can see Jared like this, needy and eager for his cock.

Jared moans out for more, and Jensen doesn't want to wait any longer. He pulls his fingers out and opens his pants to release his aching erection. Next, he spreads pre-come over the swollen head before rubbing it between the perfect buttocks, and they both moan at the sensation.

"Give me that, Jen." Long legs open wider and back arches beautifully. "Gimme your huge cock."

Jensen will give it to his husband and fuck him until Jared precisely knows who he belongs to.

The need to be inside his boy is almost overwhelming now, but he prolongs it for a few more seconds, rubbing his erection against Jared's opening.

When Jensen enters him, it's in one smooth, slow motion. The sounds he hears are both painful and pleasurable. He looks at the pretty refined features in time to see teeth biting the red lower lip and a lock of hair falling on the sweaty forehead.

"Oh, fuck," Jared says when Jensen's impulses begin.

The arm Jensen has around the slim waist is like an iron bar as he yanks Jared back on his cock. And something tugs hard at Jensen's heart in his husband's pleading submission. It's so right to them that Jensen can't even imagine his life differently. He feels like he can't get enough of Jared and always needs more. He needs the bright smile, the sweetness and kindness, the curiosity to learn, just as he needs the warmth of the tall body against his skin and the tightness around his cock. He needs everything. And if it were possible, he would also have Jared's soul perpetually linked to his.

"No one can give it to you as I can."

The answer comes out between whimpers, "Just you, babe. No one else."

Jensen's Neanderthal brain loves to hear that and he growls in approval. Then he pulls the collar of Jared's shirt aside, biting into his husband's neck since there are never enough marks on him.

The shout isn't as loud as Jensen would like, but it's good enough considering the circumstances.

Jensen gently licks the marked skin while Jared's hole swallows his cock—always so fucking hungry for it.

Words are no longer needed after that, bodies in perfect sync, one fucking and the other being fucked until Jensen realizes Jared tenses up before crying out, panting his name over and over while he comes, totally untouched. And that ability always amazes Jensen. He doesn't stop fucking Jared, though, just keeps thrusting into him until he can't prevent his own orgasm ripping through him. And Jensen’s climax is so intense it seems to last forever, his cock releasing desperately into wet heat, making Jared his again and again.

Leaning his forehead on Jared's shoulder, he tries to catch his breath while holding the tall trembling body in his arms.

"Jesus." Jared is the first to break the silence. "You know we still have to work today, don't you, Jen?"

"I'm counting on that actually," Jensen says as he carefully pulls out, listening to Jared winces anyway.

"Jensen?"

The tone is of concern, despite the curiosity in the look he receives when Jared turns his head in Jensen's direction.

"Don't move," Jensen says, placing his hands over his husband's—which are still against the wall—to emphasize his point. 

"Okay," Jared says, unnecessarily, because Jensen knows he won't move.

With a kiss on the sweaty neck, Jensen moves away, getting his shrinking member back in his underwear and zipping up his pants.

What he wants is in Sam's dresser, so he walks over to it and opens the drawer, smiling when he finds what he's looking for. The black plug was left by them when Jared insisted on risking a fuck in the younger Winchester's room. And nobody found the object or ignored it completely.

Jensen gets the toy before returning to Jared, who hasn't moved from his position.

Smiling, Jensen picks up the discarded underwear on the floor and wipes off any excess semen that has run down the smooth skin before opening one of Jared's asscheeks and inserting the plug.

"What the hell, Jensen?" Even with his protest, Jared arches his back, allowing the object to enter easily.

"It’s how you're going to go back outside, full of my come."

"Possessive bastard," Jared complains, but the moan that Jensen hears while moving the toy is one of the total pleasure.

With a sharp slap on one of the perky buttocks, Jensen moves away again before putting the wet underwear back on his husband. He's smugly happy watching the slight tremor of each of Jared's long legs. His husband doesn't protest at all, and Jensen couldn't be prouder with such obedience. Jared will return to work smelling of him and with something that came from Jensen inside him.

"Finish dressing."

Jared is fast, and only when he's presentable again does he say, "Damn it, man. Why do you always do this?"

Jensen frowns and pretends not to understand what his husband means.

"I don't need the crew knowing how good you fuck me."

Despite that, the slight flush on the pretty face and the amusement in the green eyes indicate Jared doesn't care at all.

"But I needed that." It's the only thing that makes sense in Jensen's mind, his need to affirm what's his so that no one has any doubts about it.

"Jerk."

"Dean's a jerk. I am awesome, bitch."

Jared laughs, and if there is a slight limping as he walks back to work, nobody comments on it.

**Α**

In the fifth month of training, the changes are more visible in Jensen’s body, and the size of his arms makes him proud. Despite his excitement, Jared hasn't said anything yet, and there's not the same admiration that he sees in the almond-shaped eyes when his husband sees a big guy.

Jensen even talked about it with Rich, who thinks he's overreacting, and that Jared will notice the changes on time.

It turns out that Jensen is tired of waiting and frustrated too, mainly because Jared's the only one he wants to impress.

And that's perhaps why his concentration isn't the best as they try shooting the same scene for the third time.

"Let's do it right, guys," the director says.

Jensen even tries, but it doesn't work, and when he realizes, it's too late. One wrong move, too much strength, and the cry of pain is like a stab in Jensen's heart.

"Jared! Oh, my God!"

Before Jensen or anyone can react, though, Jared's turning on his back, pain visible in his beautiful features.

Jensen kneels beside him while he hears someone mention doctors.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Where did you hurt?" 

"Jen-"

There's so much pain in that single word that Jensen wants to switch places with Jared.

"Where, Jared?"

"My shoulder," Jared says quietly, looking briefly at the injured limb.

It's the right shoulder, but Jensen can't see anything because of Sam's clothes. And as much as he wants to, he's also afraid to touch his husband and make the situation worse.

"Try not to move, Jay," Jensen puts all the calm he can muster into his words. "Where's the doctor?" He asks no one in particular.

"They’re already coming," someone says.

"You'll be fine. It's gonna be okay." The words of comfort come naturally, even with the apprehension Jensen feels at the moment.

Jared is pale, and the green eyes fixed on Jensen show confidence beyond pain. And Jensen feels ashamed because he's responsible for what happened.

A trembling hand reaches for him, and Jensen wraps his hand around it. The fingers under his are cold and sweaty, raising Jensen's level of concern even more.

"It hurts," it comes out in a whisper, and it's like a new stab in Jensen's heart.

Reaching for the silky strands with his free hand, Jensen says, "I know, baby, the doctor is already coming."

Jensen’s protective side is stronger than his guilt, though, and all that matters at the moment is his husband's well-being.

Knowing Jared better than anyone, Jensen's aware he's trying to be strong despite his pain.

Words of comfort that come out of Jensen's mouth don't stop when the doctor arrives, and he can't look away from his husband's face.

Everything becomes a blur for Jensen from the moment the doctor says it's necessary to take Jared to the hospital, but he doesn't let Jared's hand go, and nobody even tries to stop him.

At the hospital, Jensen doesn't want to let go of his husband and has to be forced away from him.

"I'll be here when you get back, baby." It's the last thing Jensen says before they take Jared away from him.

So, Jensen almost collapses in the middle of the hall. His guilt is too much to support, but an arm holds him, and the next thing his conscience realizes is the hard surface of a chair under his ass.

"Take a deep breath, Jensen. Calm down. Jared will be fine."

It's Richard.

Jensen doesn't want to calm down. All he needs is to know that Jared is fine and pain-free. Punching a wall also seems to be a good option at the moment.

A glass of water appears in front of him.

"Drink it, Jensen."

A look from him and Richard put the glass away. Jensen doesn't need water or anything else in that glass. He just needs his husband.

Self-recrimination also occupies Jensen's thoughts, and images of what happened repeat in his mind over and over. He shouldn't have pushed Jared so hard; it must have been what made his husband fall wrongly. He wants to blame his stupid training or his excessive jealousy, all to try to alleviate some of the guilt eating away at his insides. But the terrifying truth is that Jensen's the one to blame for Jared's injury. It's that simple, as much as he doesn't want to face the truth.

Richard continues speaking to him, although Jensen can’t understand a word of what he's saying.

When it seems like hours later, the doctor appears, and then Jensen snaps, crowding the smaller man. The doctor isn't intimidated by Jensen's presence, though, probably more than accustomed to dealing with situations like this.

"My husband. How is he doing?"

Before the doctor opens his mouth, Jensen already knows he won't like what the man has to say.

"Jared dislocated his shoulder, and we're going to need to operate it."

Jensen can barely process the words.

"Is that necessary?"

The nightmare seems to have no end, and Jensen needs to make sure there are alternatives.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles, but the correction is only surgical. It's a simple procedure, although there are always risks."

What most register in Jensen's brain is the word risk, and he wants to get Jared out of this place and protect him from all the pain.

With no options, though, he just shakes his head, preparing himself for more hours of worry.

"I need you to go to the reception to fill out the papers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jared hurt his shoulder wrestling with Osric, but I needed drama, hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Α**

Bureaucratic issues are resolved quickly, and soon Jensen finds himself sitting on an uncomfortable chair again while they operate on Jared. Jensen loses track of time, and the first to suffer are the nails of his right hand.

The feeling of helplessness is scary, mainly because he doesn't know how to act or what to do. He's a man of action, always used to make decisions, and not being able to do anything for his husband is almost paralyzing.

By the time the doctor returns to the waiting room, Jensen is ready to hit the ceiling. Questions come out of his mouth in a whirlwind until a raised hand is enough to stop him. Only then does the doctor begin to speak, "The surgery was a success, and we managed to repair the ligaments."

The relief is so great Jensen can barely babble a thank you, grateful that Jared's doing well.

"When can Jensen see him?" Richard asks, and Jensen appreciates his friend's support since it all happened.

"He's in the recovery room at the moment, but as soon as Jared's transferred to the room, you'll be informed."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Richard says.

Jensen feels an arm around his shoulders as soon as the doctor walks away.

"He'll be fine, Jensen. That boy is strong."

And for the first time in hours, Jensen feels a little bit of tension leaving his body.

**Α**

Jensen hates hospitals, memories of the deaths of family and friends still raw in his mind. What brings a little relief is this time there's no death but life pulsing under his fingers that are holding Jared's thin wrist.

His eyes remain on the sleeping man's beautiful features, and the white bandage on the right shoulder contrasts with the tanned skin. 

Someone like Jared shouldn't look so fragile, and it's all Jensen's fault. The accident keeps repeating itself in Jensen's head, and he wonders what he could have done to prevent that. Perhaps he was arrogant to the point of not controlling his new strength acquired during training, which had the worst consequence.

Jensen feels movement under his fingers while watching his husband's eyes trying to open.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up," he encourages while caressing Jared's soft hair with his other hand.

After a few seconds, his husband's curved eyelashes flutter open.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." The emotion is still crude in Jensen's voice. 

"Jen...what-"

"Shh, baby. You needed surgery, but you'll be fine."

"Surgery?"

Jared looks at the white bandage before facing Jensen.

"You got hurt while filming. Remember?"

A few more seconds and the realization of what happened shows on his husband's face. Then eyes fill with tears, and Jared gets agitated.

"It will interfere with the schedule. Now what?"

Moving his hands to Jared's chest, Jensen does his best to contain the injured man without hurting him further.

"Calm down, baby. Don't worry about it now."

"But Jen, it will impact-"

"Shh," Jensen interrupts him.

He knows how much Jared's afraid to let people down and how much it affects him.

"Everything will be okay. It won't be the first time they've to deal with unforeseen circumstances. Besides, it's not like they can't write an injury for Sam.”

"Sure?"

A frown reinforces that Jared is still not convinced.

"I'm sure. And you need to stay calm. All this agitation isn't going to do any good for your shoulder."

Jensen strokes his husband's hair and chest, feeling Jared calm down under his fingers after a few minutes.

"How bad?"

The feeling of guilt returns with full force when Jensen hears the apprehension in Jared's voice.

"They did the surgery using a procedure called arthroscopic, which is less invasive. What I understood from the doctor's explanation is that surgical instruments were inserted by three small incisions. So, they repaired the ligaments, and everything went well, but you'll need to wear a sling for a while."

Jensen sees Jared's eyes widen at that last piece of information.

"No working out if that's what you're thinking," Jensen says, smiling, and he already expected the pout that forms on his husband's face.

"But you know what happens when I don't work out," Jared complains, looking like a petulant little boy.

Jensen knows how aware Jared's of his own body, and his almost obsessive need for muscles, some fat and his husband already goes to detox teas, and with Jensen's reluctant participation, of course. The main problem, though, is that Jared can't maintain his bulk without exercise.

"You'll go back to your natural lean shape. Only that."

"But Sam…"

"I already told you not to worry that pretty little head about it. And a few weeks without exercise isn't going to be the end of the world."

Sam's shape isn't the only problem, and Jensen is sure of it, but the only thing he can do is give Jared as much support as possible.

"When can I get out of here?"

Jensen keeps his fingers on the silky strands, feeling less tense when he sees Jared relax under his touch.

"The doctor is coming to see you in a little while, and then we'll know."

Jared doesn't say anything, just closing his eyes and submitting to Jensen's caress.

That insidious feeling of guilt is still there, and Jensen wants to apologize for what he did, but his sixth sense says this isn't the right time. It's better to wait until they return home.

Meanwhile, Jensen waits, his fingers never leaving Jared's hair.

**Α**

Jared has to spend the night in the hospital and, despite the evident disappointment showing on his face, he doesn't complain at all. After the doctor's visit and a light meal, his husband goes back to sleep peacefully, waking up only the next morning, just before his discharge.

The ride home is also calm, and Jensen helps Jared to take a shower before putting him into bed.

Leaning against a pile of pillows, Jared looks at him, worried, "You need to sleep, babe. By the size of those bags under your eyes, I know you didn't sleep at all."

Wearing only sweatpants and a sling, tired, and still a little pale, Jared looks as handsome as ever.

"I'm fine," it's Jensen’s automatic response.

Jared doesn't have to worry about him, but only about his own health.

"Please, Jen. Go take a shower and come back to rest with me."

Jared gives him his infamous puppy dog eyes, and Jensen can't resist. Besides, he knows he needs to be well to take care of Jared.

"I'll, but only after the promise that you won't get out of this bed."

Jensen takes Jared's chin to emphasize his point. The dimples he loves so much make an appearance.

"I promise, Jack. Now get on with it because you don't smell good."

Jared wrinkles his pointed nose for added effect, and Jensen laughs heartily for the first time since the accident. He's sure everything will be fine if Jared is already using humor this early.

"Okay, Sir sensitive nose. I'm on my way."

With a kiss to the beautiful red lips, Jensen heads to the bathroom.

**Α**

The smell of the blood is so strong Jensen wants to throw up. He doesn't understand what's going on and where all this blood is coming from. Jared was fine when Jensen finally succumbed to sleep.

Desperate, he grabs the pillow, pulls the pillowcase out and presses it against Jared's shoulder.

"Help! I need help!" He screams, not daring to stop pressing to reach the phone.

"Stay with me, Jay. You'll be fine." His words are a lie. No one would survive this immense loss of blood. Everything is turning red. And he thinks he won't survive either.

"Jensen! Wake up!" It's what he hears seconds before opening his eyes to a scared and sweating Jared.

"Thank God! Are you okay? You started screaming, and I couldn't wake you up."

A trembling hand is holding Jensen’s arm.

He sits up with a start, his eyes searching Jared's shoulder frantically. There is no sign of blood, however.

"Are you okay?" Jensen's voice is unrecognizable even to him.

The laugh he hears has no humor at all.

"Me? Yes, of course. You are the one who seemed to be having an attack."

His husband's intense gaze doesn't leave his face for a second.

"It was a nightmare."

The details are still too vivid for Jensen's taste, but he controls his emotions quickly, not wanting to scare his husband any further.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm fine. Don't worry."

His hand reaches for Jared's face, trying to reassure him.

"How are you feeling, by the way?"

Jensen had gone to bed after the shower and, as much as he wanted to stay awake, the tiredness was intense, and he ended up sleeping in seconds.

"I'm good. I already took the next dose of my medicine."

"You should've called me," Jensen admonishes him.

"I'm not an invalid, Jensen. My problem is in one of the shoulders and not in my legs. And you needed to sleep."

Jared is right, of course, but Jensen is a stubborn man, and he won't give in. Then Jared's stomach growls, and Jensen's priority changes.

"Someone seems to be hungry."

The smile is shy, but the dimples Jensen loves so much are there on Jared's face. 

"I can-"

"No way!" Jensen interrupts, "You'll remain on this bed quietly until I prepare something for us." He is incisive.

Jared makes a face but doesn't reply, settling himself against the pillows and taking the remote to turn on the TV.

**Α**

It's only the next day that Jensen finds the ideal time to talk about what happened.

They're watching a movie on the huge and comfortable couch in the TV room. Jared's lying down, head on Jensen's lap. His husband doesn't seem so interested in the movie because he doesn't keep his mouth shut, commenting on every ridiculous detail.

So, Jensen takes the opportunity, "Jay?"

"Mmm..."

"I'm sorry," he gets right to the point.

Confused green eyes stare at him.

"Why?"

"I hurt you. I need you to forgive me," his voice doesn't come out as steady as he'd like.

His fault has been tormenting Jensen since the accident, so much so that he thinks the nightmare was a consequence of it. Jensen doesn't usually have nightmares, and his sleep is peaceful, not even dreams he can remember easily.

Jared sits down, not before Jensen sees the wince caused by the sudden movement.

"Easy, Jared. Your shoulder," Jensen warns.

"What do you mean by that? You hurt me?"

"It's because of me that you dislocated your shoulder."

Jensen doesn't understand why Jared looks so upset.

"I can't believe it." The frustration in his husband's voice is almost palpable. "It was a freaking accident. Why do you have to apologize for that?"

Sitting on the couch, sling on his right arm, and pouting, Jared couldn't be more beautiful, and Jensen wants to kiss the perfect mouth, push his husband's body high against the soft surface and fuck him like there's no tomorrow. Given the circumstances, though, all he does is try to explain himself, "I think I exaggerated the strength of the blow. If I-"

"Shut up, Jensen," Jared interrupts, frowning. "This is bullshit. We did what Todd said. It could have happened to anyone."

But it happened to Jared and because of Jensen. He thinks he'll never forgive himself for that. But Jared is getting agitated, which isn't good for him. Damn, his husband just had surgery.

"Hey, calm down, okay. You shouldn't be so agitated. It was an accident. I get it."

 _It wasn't an accident_ , and _I'm the only one responsible for it_ is what Jensen's brain insists on remembering him. 

Jared looks at him suspiciously but seems to believe Jensen.

"Can we see the movie again?" He asks, already settling into Jensen's lap again.

"Yeah, sweetheart."

Jensen's hand returns to the long hair, and it doesn't take long for Jared's futile remarks to start again.

Jensen goes with the flow, not wanting to irritate his husband, even though the guilt is still there, hidden in the darkest corner of his soul.

**Α**

A week is how long they are away from work. Castiel and Crowley's scenes were shot before while the writers rewrote the scene of the fight between Sam and Dean and added Jared's injury to the show. So, Sam's going to have to wear a sling for a while.

The return is good, and everyone on the set starts pampering Jared, much to Jensen's amusement and irritation from his husband.

On the third day back to work, Jason insists on carrying the lunch tray to Jared, and it's Jensen's turn to get irritated.

"You can sit down, Jay. I take the tray for you."

"No need that," a very frustrated Jared says.

"I insist."

The double stunt doesn't seem to be easily dissuaded.

"Okay, thank you, Jason." Jared agrees and walks towards the tables with his shoulders slumped.

Jensen wants to punch the douche for that, not to mention jealousy eating through his veins. Without wishing to make a scene and upset Jared even more, though, Jensen remains quiet, setting up his own plate while avoiding the other man.

When he sits in his usual place, Jared is looking at his food quietly.

"What's it? I thought you were hungry."

He knows what the problem is but prefers to pretend not to.

"This is annoying, you know."

Jared's left hand holds the fork without bringing it to the plate.

"They're just worried about you and trying to help," Jensen says, almost biting his tongue because he is consequently defending the douche too.

"I'm not an invalid or a pregnant woman either."

Despite the seriousness with which Jared says that Jensen inevitably thinks of his big pregnant husband and the mental image that forms is ridiculous. He can't help laughing.

"It's not funny, Jensen."

"You pregnant? It'd be quite a sight," Jensen is laughing hard now, and Jared doesn't take long to join him.

"Moron."

When they manage to control their laughter, Jensen looks at him thoughtfully. "Everyone is just worried about you, baby. They don't mean it. Let it go."

"I know. I'll do my best. I promise."

"Great! Now, I wanna see all that food disappear from your plate. Come on. You need to eat to recover."

"Okay, mom," Jared says, smiling more easily at him.

**Α**

Jared begins physical therapy, and his recovery is going better than expected.

The next convention is too early for Jensen's taste, however. He wants to cancel Jared's participation, but his stubborn husband insists on going. And Jensen only agrees with that because he knows Jared's fear of disappointing people, which can be worse for his full recovery than attending the con.

At least it's VanCon, and they won't have to travel for that.

"Let me open it," Jensen says, moving away from the sauce he is making to take the bottle of wine from Jared's hands.

"I ca-"

"But you don't have to." Jensen takes the corkscrew too and starts to open the bottle. "Your mission is to sit on that chair and look beautiful."

Jared's forehead wrinkles for a few seconds, but he does as he is told. Jensen thinks he'll say something, which doesn’t happen. So, he changes the subject.

"Rich called me earlier today."

"Is everything okay with him?"

"Yes. He's happy because he'll continue directing a few more episodes this season."

"Good. Rich's a good director," Jared says without much enthusiasm.

"He also told me he is planning a big party for his birthday."

Now Jensen sees a hint of interest in Jared's beautiful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep," Jensen says, hating himself for what will come out of his mouth next. Then, he remembers that Jared's happiness is more important at the moment. "And he'll invite Jason Momoa."

As expected, his husband's face lights up with the information.

"Oh, my God! Seriously?"

Jared's a crush on Jason, which Jensen obviously doesn't like, but he'll try to ignore it for now.

"It looks like he's going to have a break in his filming schedule. Rich will confirm later."

"We're not going to miss the party, are we?"

Although old insecurities resurface at his husband's excitement because of another man—taller and bigger than him on top of that—Jensen agrees, "Yeah, baby. We aren't going to miss Rich’s party for anything."

He pours Jared a glass of wine and drinks his practically in one gulp. He'll need a lot of alcohol in that damn party.

As soon as he places the wine glass on the counter, long fingers are on his jaw, and Jared kisses him fervently, the taste of wine shared between them.

"You're the best husband in the world," Jared says between kisses.

And Jensen just hopes that's true.

**Α**

He wakes up to kisses on his ear and neck.

"Wake up, Jen. We still have time before Matt arrives."

Jensen's lazy brain takes a few seconds to remember that today is a con day, and by the heat against his thigh, it seems that there is also a horny husband with ulterior motives.

Without opening his eyes, Jensen submits to the caresses, and chills run through his body when Jared's teeth bite his earlobe lightly.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Fuck me."

The fuck me makes Jensen wake up completely, his cock—until then interested—losing its interest in seconds.

"I can give you a blow job," he says.

The kisses stop, and an upset Jared looks at Jensen.

"Blow job? No. I want you to fuck me."

Jensen sits down, choosing his words carefully so that Jared doesn't get it wrong.

"Baby, it's going to be a tiring day, and you aren't 100%. You better not get tired because of other activities."

That sounds strange even to Jensen's ears.

Sitting up too, Jared doesn't hide his irritation.

"What's really going on, Jensen? Don't you want to fuck me anymore? Is it because I am less attractive now that I can't keep my muscles?"

Jared seems to believe what he's saying sincerely, and he couldn't be more wrong.

"It's not like that. I'm just concerned about your health."

"I've told you a million times I'm FINE."

Jared's shoulders drop, and this is effective because he looks much smaller than he is.

"I have a feeling that you don't want me anymore."

Eyes fill with tears, and before Jensen can do anything, Jared gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom.

"Shit," Jensen curses.

Before he can go after his husband, though, his phone rings, it's Rob.

"What's it?"

"Good morning to you too."

"I'm sorry, but it's not a good time."

"Well, I don't think it will get any better with what I have to say. There has been a change in the schedule, and I need you both now. I already sent the driver."

Fuck. The lack of time to work things out with Jared is all he doesn't need right now.

"Okay, we'll be there."

Jensen doesn't wait for an answer.

"Jared? Rob called, and he needs us early. The driver is already on the way."

There is no answer, but the door opens right away, and the red eyes don't go unnoticed by Jensen.

"Listen, I so sor-"

"Now is not the right time," Jared interrupts without looking at him, walking away and going to the closed.

Jensen doesn't want to leave their room without working things out with his husband first, but he knows there's no time for them to talk right now.

The intercom rings—it's the driver—and Jensen's no option here. 

While his husband answers the intercom, he goes to the bathroom. It will be a long day.

**Α**

Jared doesn't open his mouth while they're in the car, and it's so out of character for him. Jensen hates this treatment of silence. Then he notices the lack of something.

"Where's your sling?"

"Not that I owe you any explanations, but I'm not going to wear that thing and ruin the convention for the fans."

Matthew looks at Jensen in the rearview mirror, making a face. The poor driver must not be understanding anything; after all, he never witnessed anything like this between them before.

"The doctor said you should wear the sling for the next weeks, including to sleep."

"I know that. I was there, remember? It's just a day, and I'm not going to disappoint the fans."

Jensen wants to say that the fans would understand Jared's health is more important, but he doesn't do it because there's no point in arguing when what's at stake is Jared's ever-present fear of letting people down.

**Α**

During the convention, they act like nothing is wrong between them—they're both good actors after all. 

Before the photo ops, Jensen orders Jared's handler not to allow any position to force his injured shoulder and asks Matthew to keep an eye on his husband.

A roll of the eyes is the only reaction Jensen gets from his Jared.

Fortunately, everything goes as planned. 

The ride home is just as quiet, though, and it starts to affect Jensen's nerves. This sullen husband after a convention is unrecognizable to him.

Looking out the window, Jensen ignores the elephant in the room.

**Α**

The explosion only comes when Jensen closes the door behind them. With two steps, he reaches Jared and pushes his husband against the wall. He then attacks Jared's mouth, one hand firmly in his soft hair while the other grips his muscular ass.

Jared opens up to him almost immediately, groaning and accepting everything Jensen has to give.

"Is this what you want? Hard and fast?"

Jensen feels fingers grip the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, Jen."

The make out goes well until Jensen hears a groan of pain. Images of his husband lying on the floor and on a hospital bed suddenly appear in his mind, which is enough for him to stop.

"Jensen?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

The angry look returns to his husband's face. And when Jared moves away from the wall and Jensen, it hurts.

"Until when will you make excuses? Is it someone else, is that it?"

Jensen has never heard anything so far from reality.

"Are you crazy? Of course not."

"Then, why? You have barely touched me in the past few weeks."

That's true, but not for the reasons that are probably going through Jared's pretty little head.

"You just had surgery."

"This is a poor excuse, Jensen. I have even returned to do most of my normal activities."

Jared runs a hand through his hair, a gesture of frustration that Jensen learned to recognize a long time ago.

"When you stop wearing the sling, I'll be as rough as you want me to be, baby."

"It will be weeks before I stop wearing that shit, Jensen."

Jared isn't the only one frustrated with this situation. But Jensen's fear of hurting his husband again is greater than his libido. He knows he's probably overreacting, although he can't help it.

"Jay, please."

"I think we already said everything that had to be said. I'm going to sleep in the guest room."

Impotent, Jensen sees Jared leave the room.

The goddamn guest room again.

Jensen fucked it bad this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon ahead.

**Α**

Jared returns to their room the following night, although he lies as far away from Jensen as possible without falling out of the bed, and it’s so different from the octopus that gets tangled with Jensen's limbs every morning. And it hurts.

The silent treatment seems to have no end, and they only talk about what is essential. Jensen knows he needs to take the first step, but it's so hard for him. He barely managed to resolve his guilt yet, and fear of hurting Jared again is always there. He even stopped his training because of that.

Jared was the one more open to talk and work things out between them anyway. So, obviously, Jensen isn't dealing with this new situation at all.

Jensen looks at the expansion of Jared's back, covered in a T-shirt, and that also changed because until then his husband slept naked. 

He wants to touch and make things right; one hand even makes its way towards Jared but steps back at the last second.

Maybe tomorrow. Jensen doesn’t ready yet.

Turning to the other side, he closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

**Α**

Even though things aren't right between them, Jared's health is a priority, which has Jensen mothering him whenever possible, and the same goes for the crew. The difference is that now there's no more complaints, rolling eyes, and eyebrows arched. Jared accepts everything with a polite thank you.

"His sling," Jensen says as he approaches Jared as soon as filming for the day is over.

The doctor liberated Jared to work without the accessory, although he's to wear it still whenever possible.

Jared submits and allows Jensen to help him put on the sling. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, and all Jensen sees is hurt before Jared turns away from him with a murmured thanks.

"Problems in paradise?" Richard asks.

People are starting to notice.

"A little, but-"

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But if you need a friendly shoulder, you know where to find me."

"I know and appreciate that, Rich."

"An advice anyway, it's nothing that a good conversation and a hard fuck won't solve."

With a pat on Jensen's back, Richard leaves the set.

Well, sex—or the lack of it—was what started this whole mess. Jensen's cock twitches every damn time Jared's to bend over, and his husband doesn't help at all because bending over seems to be one of his hobbies. All he wants to do is bend Jared against the nearest surface and fuck him stupid. Then pain-filled eyes pop up in Jensen's mind, and the rational part of his brain says it's best to wait for Jared's full recovery. 

Only when someone from the crew looks at him with a strange look does Jensen realize he's still standing in the same place. Clearing his throat, he says, "I'd better go. See you later."

Jensen doesn't wait for the answer.

**Α**

When Jensen meets the new stunt coordinator—which is covering Todd's vacation—future problems are all he can see. In the meeting, she talks about her admiration for Jensen and ignores Jared completely. It just doesn't get any worse because Singer tries to include Jared in the conversation.

The jealousy and anger Jensen can see on Jared's face are the first different emotions his husband has shown since their argument—five days and 10 hours, but who's counting that?

In the next days, he concludes the woman is obsessed with him and nothing discreet about that, always praising Jensen's skills and looking at him blatantly.

The effect on Jared isn't the best; the man who lights up every room with his simple presence turns into a sullen and upset person. Jensen never thought he would miss those beautiful dimples.

He also knows he should contain the woman's unwanted advances—Annie whatever, he doesn't remember—but his omission at this point has a purpose, one that came to life because of the hours of loneliness even in the presence of the man he loves. Jared reacts to the woman— even if it is rather negative—and Jensen decides that's better than the indifference from before. Maybe Jared will see the reason if Jensen pushes things a little bit. 

Annie is a beautiful woman, almost as tall as Jensen, and with brown hair that frames her thin face perfectly. She also works well, despite the lack of professionalism with Jensen. 

Then, in a practice session for a fight scene, Jensen feels a hand touch his groin. Surprised, he doesn't react at all and just looks at the woman straddling his thighs. Concentrating on her seductive look, Jensen doesn't notice Jared's approach until his husband pulls the woman off him by one arm.

Jensen gets up from the floor in time to observe the interaction between the two of them.

"You should be prosecuted for this behavior, lady. Jensen is a married man, and any interaction that's not strictly professional is unacceptable. It shouldn't be acceptable to anyone, by the way."

Jared's towering over the woman. He rarely uses his height to intimidate people, and it reveals how shaken he's by the situation.

"My apologies, Mr. Padalecki," Annie's voice is shaky.

"Padalecki-Ackles," Jared corrects her.

"Mr. Padalecki-Ackles. That was an accident. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"I hope so, or your career will not last long, lady."

Jensen believes in his husband's words, and apparently Annie also because she looks pale suddenly.

"I apologize again. For both of you. I never intended harassing anyone."

Jensen doesn't believe a word of what she's saying, but he remains unimpressed by Jared's side.

As soon as Annie leaves, Jensen remembers one of Dean's old lines, which he thinks is appropriate for the moment, "I get all tingly when you take control like that, man."

He hopes that coupled with the stupid smile on his face will put Jared in a good mood. He couldn't be more wrong.

"It would help if you didn't encourage her."

"When I-"

"I have eyes, Jensen."

It's unbelievable how he goes from victim to villain in less than a minute. Before he can defend himself, though, Jared stomps off.

Jensen begins to think he's cursed. There's no other explanation for this run of bad luck. The difference is that this time he won't let it go. They'll have to resolve this, one way or another.

**Ω**

Jared can't define what's going on in his tormented mind. It's the first time he has to dispute Jensen with someone else, and it's scary for him. Until then, Jensen never gave reason for jealousy. Jared was always the one who provoked Jensen's possessive side.

His insecurity grows exponentially. Perhaps the simple truth is that Jensen no longer wants him now that his body isn't as attractive as it was before. He can't maintain his muscles without exercise, and his body hasn't been as thin as it is now since his early twenties.

Annie just confirmed his suspicions because Jensen looked very comfortable under the woman, and his husband did nothing to stop her progress, which may mean that Jensen is no longer attracted to him.

Jared does his best to keep his composure on the ride home. He doesn't intend collapsing in front of Matthew, and he's grateful the driver doesn't ask for Jensen at all.

When the car stops in the garage, he says good night to Matthew and walks to the elevator, emotions weighing on his shoulder.

Before going to the bathroom, though, he picks up a bottle of Jack and doesn't bother with a glass, drinking straight from the bottle. Tomorrow he'll worry about what he's to do. 

In the shower, the water is hot on his skin. It's not just Sam who needs purification. Jared's a long history of disappointing people, no matter how hard he tries, and sometimes he feels impure too, not worthy of the attention of the people he loves, just like Sam.

Jared turns off the water only when he needs more whiskey to forget everything, at least for now. His trembling fingers grab the bottle over the sink before he even dries himself up. The sip burns down his throat, and he can't stop a cough from leaving his throat. That welcome heat begins to invade his body, and Jared takes another big sip before reaching for the towel. He does a poor job of drying himself up, but it doesn't matter right now. Then, he wraps the towel around his waist, grabs the bottle and leaves the bathroom.

Jensen is lying on their bed with a stern look on his face, which shouldn't be a surprise to Jared. Still, it takes him a few seconds to recover. Then the anger and jealousy from before gain force again.

"We need to talk," Jensen says without moving from his position on the bed.

All that goes through Jared's mind, though, is Jensen's refusal to resume their sex life and the look interested when Annie was on top of him.

"No. Talking is what matters least now," his voice sounds broken.

Jensen looks at him a little surprise but remains quiet on the bed.

Jared drops the bottle on the nightstand. He doesn't think twice before dropping the towel on the floor and straddling Jensen's hips.

"What the fuck was that? Do you want to eat pussy now?"

"It's not what you-"

"Shut up, Jensen," he says, anger driving his actions.

Jensen doesn't insist, and Jared's grateful for that. Then he takes Jensen's wrists in his hands and moves it to the headboard.

"Whatever happens, your hands stay there."

Jensen seems surprised by the order, which is justified because he's the only one to give orders in sex usually. But one look is enough for Jared to know Jensen will obey his command.

Jared feels Jensen's erection grow against his ass, and he rubs it on Jensen's groin, rotating his hips purposefully, all the time with his eyes fixed on his husband's. As expected, it doesn't take long for the member still stuck in jeans to swell up completely.

"Such a slut for my ass, aren't you?" Despite his words, Jared's doubts about it. "Or from now on, will you want to use my ass only when it's convenient for you?"

"Jar-"

"No words, Jensen. I don't want to hear anything from you."

Jensen's mouth is open in shock. And he's right to be that way because Jared has never behaved like this before. It goes against his submissive nature, and he hates himself even more for what he's doing. But he remembers Jensen's rejections, and how his husband seemed to be having fun with the woman on top of him, and his reason comes out the window consequently.

Jared opens the belt, button, and zipper to allow access to what he wants. With one hand, he pulls Jensen's erection out and rubs it between his buttocks. The defiant look doesn't leave his face as he lines Jensen's cock up with his entrance. Fingers holding tightly to the headboard is what he notices before pushing himself onto his husband's member, fully seating it inside of him in one thrust. It hurts like hell, but it doesn't stop him from starting to raise and lower his ass. Soon enough, he's slamming down into Jensen's length, sadness mixed with jealousy driving his movements.

He watches Jensen's face, and the shock gives way to pleasure, but his husband submits. His fingers still clinging to the headboard and clenched jaw are the only indication of the effort he's making not to move.

Jared's shoulder throbs with each movement, all day without putting on the sling is having an effect on him at last.

"I am not fragile."

He raises his hips until only the head of Jensen's cock is inside him and slams down harder this time, and his thighs shake with the effort.

"I can still take your cock."

And he does just that, he takes Jensen's member like a man on a mission, appropriating it with all the energy he still has.

The ecstatic cry he hears when Jensen comes is a victory for him. Heat invades his insides, and he milks every drop of semen.

The hands are still where Jared put them before, and although he's made all the effort, it's Jensen who's panting hard.

"Stop treating me like a fucking porcelain doll."

So, Jared lets the member soften out of him and moves as fast as he can to get out of the bed. He's to bite his lower lip hard to prevent a groan of pain.

Jared slams the bathroom door hard before walking to the shower. As soon as he turns on the diverter, the tears start falling.

**Α**

What the hell happened here?

It takes Jensen a few seconds to react. He lets go of the headboard and sits on the bed.

This isn't the way he thought about solving things between them. Jared didn't even get fucking hard for fuck's sake. This situation has gone too far. And it's Jensen's fault. So, he's the only one who has to resolve this. Decided for the first time after the accident, Jensen puts his cock back in his pants before getting out of their bed and going after Jared. He doesn't worry about knocking.

What he finds, though, makes his heart break into a thousand pieces. Jared's sitting on the floor, his long arms wrapped around his knees that are bent against his chest. He seems oblivious to the water falling on him.

Jensen hurries to him. Taking his clothes off doesn't even cross his mind. He kneels and involves the man crying in his arms. His husband startles at first, but then he clings to him in a desperate grip. Crying makes the body in Jensen’s arms tremble, and the only thing he can do is hold on tight. Words come out of his mouth over and over—it's going to be okay, and I have you—trying to comfort Jared.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me please," Jared says between sobs.

"It's all right. You'll be fine. I got you, sweetheart."

Tears are also running down Jensen's face and mixing with the still falling water.

God! How can he be so stupid to the point of hurting his husband like this?

Apologies and assurances that everything will be fine continuing to come out of Jensen's mouth. When the crying finally stops, Jared's exhausted, and Jensen's knees hurt from his uncomfortable position.

He takes off the wet clothes before drying his husband as carefully as possible, remembering his injured shoulder, and has to carry Jared to the bed practically. He gives him pain medication, which makes Jared sleep in seconds, and his husband looks peaceful despite the previous ordeal.

With one finger, Jensen pushes a lock from his husband's forehead, and a shiver reminds him of his nakedness. Returning to the bathroom, he takes a hot shower, and some tears still fall. He never saw Jared so broken before, but he knows he needs to be strong to deal with the consequences. With that in mind, Jensen regains control of his emotions.

When he goes back to bed and rearranges the long body until Jared's head is on his shoulder, there's a hint of hope that everything will be fine.

**Α**

Jensen wakes up to members entangled in his, and Jared’s face is nestled against his neck. How he missed it, the warmth and softness of his husband's skin and even his knees and elbows in a restless night.

"I hated every second of what I did to you," this is murmured in a hoarse voice.

He hadn't realized Jared is awake.

"Me too."

"Can you ever forgive me, Jen?"

Now Jensen can hear tears in his husband's voice.

"Hey."

Jensen moves away from the tall body without wanting to give the wrong idea. It's not a rejection. He just needs to look Jared in the eye to say what he needs. He sits up.

Jared's eyes are closed, and a tear runs down his face.

Jensen's touch on Jared's jaw is gentle. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

It takes a few seconds for Jared to obey, and the emotion is as bright as the light in the green eyes.

"I hated what happened but not for the reasons you think. I saw the intention in your eyes, how desperate you were to prove your point without worrying about your well-being. It seemed to me that you wanted to get hurt, and that's something I don't recognize about you."

Tears now flow freely, but without the despair of before.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jen."

"I know that, and you didn't hurt me, physically at least. Because when I went into the bathroom, your pain hurt me."

"Jen-"

"Shh," he puts a finger over Jared's lips. "Lemme finish, please."

Jared doesn't try to say anything else, so Jensen continues, "You're the strongest man I know. You're always fighting, never giving up, and always helping others in the meantime."

Jared's attention is completely focused on Jensen.

"I'm not innocent in all this either. It was never rejection. On the contrary, it's always hard for me to control my need to jump your bones whenever possible. But every time you started something, images of the accident and your pain came to my head."

The bright eyes show surprise at the information.

"Forgive me too, sweetheart. I did everything wrong."

Jared sits up too, and Jensen gets slapped on his left shoulder.

"You idiot, when I stopped doing the exercises, my body started to change, and I thought you were losing interest. Then that woman-"

"Calm down, Jay. It was never that. I love every cell in your body, skinny or fat. It doesn't matter."

The dimples finally make an appearance, and Jensen finds his lap full with a very enthusiastic husband, tongue invading his mouth in a frantic kiss. Jensen responds with the same ferocity, and a hand on Jared's hair helps him find the perfect angle. His husband only lets him go when they're both out of breath.

Then Jared's face becomes serious again.

"What if I ask you to fuck me now?"

Backing out doesn't even cross Jensen's mind. "I think I can make this sacrifice," he says, smiling.

Jared's laughter explodes in the room, and Jensen's heart beats hard inside his chest.

Over the next hour, he worships Jared's body, rediscovering every reaction and emotion. He makes Jared come twice before finally entering him. And it's just as perfect as the first time they did it, many years ago. Jensen still retains some of the strength of his impulses, always concerned about Jared's health. However, the irrational fear of before is no longer there, which is a starting point for complete healing for both.

**Α**

Jensen talks to Singer, and when they arrive to work the next day, there's another stunt coordinator. 

He's sure he did the right thing when he sees the look of gratitude on Jared's face. His sunshine shines again, laughter fills the set again, and Jensen even participates in some of the pranks. Everyone seems relieved, and work goes along better.

Their sex life is resumed, although Jensen's still unable to hit Jared against walls and fuck him in positions that require effort with shoulders. But they talk about it, and Jared understands.

Jensen decides to return to his training and works with his personal trainer on the correct use of force to avoid further accidents.

**Α**

Jared's long arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning, babe."

The kisses on Jensen’s neck are gentle.

"You know we're off today, right? Why did you wake up so early?"

Jensen continues stirring the eggs and tries not to be distracted by the solid body behind him. Unfortunately, there's no time for this, or Jared will be late.

"Something unexpected happened, and Matt can't work today. I'll take you to physiotherapy."

The heat disappears.

"You know I can drive over there," Jared sounds upset.

Jensen finishes the eggs and puts it on a plate before facing his husband.

Talk, he remembers. Don't leave Jared with wrong ideas about his actions.

"I know, sweetheart. And just because it's our first break after a long time, I want to spend the day with you. I even have reservations at that French restaurant you love so much."

A bright dimpled smile appears, and Jensen knows his plan worked. When Matthew called, he thought fast, architecting everything and taking care of the details. Trying to convince Jared not to drive simply would be a losing battle. So, they'll spend a pleasant day together, and Jensen will be able to keep an eye on him without suspicion.

Warm hands hold Jensen's chin, and the kiss that follows is sweet.

"I love your plan, babe," Jared says against his mouth.

"That's because you still don't know what I have planned for when we get home."

"Mmm…can't wait, sir."

Jensen hopes that his package—chocolate and a bandana—arrives before they return to the apartment.

**Α**

_Two months later_

After an exhausting day at work, they're both relaxing a little before going to bed. Jensen is focused on a book while Jared is on his laptop.

It doesn't take long for the comfortable silence to be broken by his husband's excitement, "Rich set a date for the party."

Jensen is sure he won't like this.

"What?" He asks despite not being interested in knowing.

"His birthday party. It will be on the 15th, a week from now."

Then Jared starts talking excitedly about it. Jensen is barely paying attention until he hears Jason's name.

"Why are you so excited about this guy?" He asks, unable to avoid his sullen tone.

"Jason's a friend I haven't seen for a long time. And I like keeping in touch with my friends."

Jared's too many friends for Jensen's taste.

"We will, right? You promised."

He pouts, and Jensen concludes that Jared is too adorable for his own sake, and Jensen's too.

"Yes, we're going."

Despite his total lack of excitement about this party, Jensen keeps his promises.

He gets a kiss and a hug.

"You are the best husband in the world. And the most jealous too."

"You still love me."

"Maybe," Jared laughs, putting the laptop aside and taking the book out of Jensen's hands.

Next, he straddles Jensen's hips.

"Maybe just a little bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Α**

Jensen’s shaving, and since they don’t have much time, they can’t even make out in the shower. Sex will have to wait.

“I’ve already chosen what you’re going to wear. It’s on the bed,” he says when Jared turns off the shower.

“Fine. You better hurry up.”

That feeling of satisfaction always arises in Jensen’s chest when Jared doesn’t even hesitate and just does what he says. He’s a dominant man naturally and always likes to get what Jared will wear when they go to events. Consequently, Jensen chooses what appeals to him, and Jared’ll wear it for him, so he can show his husband off, even when jealousy emerges implacably.

“I don’t have a lot of hair like you, so I get dressed faster.”

“Okay, Mr. Practical,” Jared laughs, already grabbing the hairdryer.

**Α**

With his hand in its rightful place—Jared’s lower back—Jensen leads the way, showing his possession. He makes a point of exhibiting that Jared is his alone. Those looks that devour his husband are there, of course, which just makes Jensen want to fuck Jared blatantly to their faces. But Jensen can’t blame them at all, because the outfit he chose is perfect on the slim body. After researching several options, Jensen took a pink blazer, pinstriped shirt (gray and white), with white pants, and gray scarf and tie to complete the look. For himself, Jensen opted for gray pants and blazer, pink shirt, and black and gray tie.

“Wow!! Welcome. You guys are beautiful matching,” Richard says as he hugs them both.

“It was pure coincidence,” Jensen says, although everyone knows about his obsession with matching Jared whenever possible.

“If you say so.” Richard winks at Jared, who giggles.

“Hello, boys!” 

Ruth definitely adopted her character’s quote. She kisses them and holds Jared by the arm.

“Jared, my dear, has someone crazy to meet you.”

Without waiting for an answer, she pulls Jared away from Jensen. 

Jared doesn’t even have to try, and people gravitate towards him like bees to honey.

Richard pats him on the shoulder. “You better get a drink, old man, because you’re going to need it. Jason is on his way.”

Damn it! Jensen had forgotten everything about Jason Momoa.

“And Zachary also comes. His flight just landed.”

All Jensen needs right now is one more of Jared’s crushes.

“I hate you, and you know that, right, Rich?”

Richard laughs as he drags Jensen to the bar.

**Α**

Jensen even manages to keep control of his emotions for a reasonable time, playing and laughing with Osric and Rob, eyes always looking for Jared, however.

His husband doesn’t seem to comprehend the meaning of personal space, and that touchy-feely side of him irritates Jensen when it’s directed at other people. Jared’s all over Jason and Zachary, of course, and Jensen’s seen everything, from hugs to laughter and poses for photos.

The impact of Jared's behavior on him is certain, and Jensen can only think of bending his husband into the nearest surface and having his dirty way with him, in front of everyone.

Obsession is the right word to define what Jared seems to feel when he sees a big man like him or bigger. For Jensen, it feels like a threat, and he’s at the end of his rope right now.

His husband’s loud laugh catches Jensen’s attention. Surrounded by Jason and Zachary, he’s all smiles and dimples, just as pretty as when they first met.

Jared lost a lot of muscle lately, and Jensen doesn’t remember seeing him as lean as he is now, all long legs, broad shoulders, and slim waist. Still, Jensen’s never seen anything more beautiful. He likes his man tall, lean, and with the right amount of muscle—without excess—a slim waist and a nice ass, just like Jared.

He’s barely listening to what Rob says, eyes fixed on the three men standing by the couch.

Anger flushes through his veins when Jensen sees Jason’s right arm wrap around Jared’s waist because that place has an owner. And that insulting gesture is what makes Jensen reach his limits; it’s time to put the muscles he’s gained in the past few months to work.

“Hold this for me,” he hands Rob his glass of whiskey, who looks at him confused and goes to the rescue of his naughty husband.

“Jensen! Your boy here was telling crazy stories about you two.”

Jensen ignores Zachary.

“It’s time to go home, Jared.”

“Oh, no, babe. It’s still early,” his husband says with a chuckle, but Jensen knows he’s not as drunk as he wants to look. After all, he hasn’t taken his eyes off Jared all night.

“You are drunk, and we have to fly to Texas tomorrow.”

That’s a lie because their flight is only two days away, but Jason and Zachary don’t know it.

“You can go ahead, babe. Zach here gives me a ride home.”

Jared’s arm wraps around Zachary’s neck, and the three of them laugh like idiots. And that’s when Jensen’s patience reaches its limit. Approaching Jared, he pulls his husband from the arms of the two men.

“Back off,” he growls.

Then, Jensen grabs Jared’s right arm using his left arm, draping his husband’s arm around his shoulder. He crouches down a little and puts his other hand on the back of one thigh while his husband is still laughing, pushing him over his shoulder as he stands, Jared efficiently held over his shoulders.

The music suddenly stops, and everyone looks at them. Jason looks at him amused, and Zach’s pure astonishment. 

Without wasting time, Jensen turns around, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

He’s always been able to manhandle Jared, but now there’s a new level of power. His strength and resistance are greater now, and Jared’s a long way from that muscular guy from season six.

“You guys can go on without us. Jensen and I have a business to discuss,” Jensen hears the little shit say, loud and clear.

And Jared’s audacity is too much for him. “Shut up, Jared! The only thing that’s going to be under discussion tonight is your ass.”

He knows they’re providing a show, but he doesn’t give a damn about it.

“You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered, Jen.”

People laugh at that.

Jensen tightens his grip on Jared’s arm and legs and strides to the exit.

The noise of the cell phone cameras reaches Jensen’s ear, and there’s no doubt that it will soon be on the internet.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay,” Jared still says to the guests, and by his tone of voice Jensen’s sure his husband is smiling.

“I bet you will, Jay,” Jensen hears Richard say, and laughter erupts as soon as the door closes behind them.

**Α** **&** **Ω**

“Put me down. You already proved you are an alpha male. I can walk,” Jensen hears the amusement in Jared’s voice.

“Not a peep out of you until we get home.” He squeezes the arm wrapped around Jared’s thighs, “Understood?”

“Yeah, Jen,” he seems to understand Jensen’s mood, and he is quiet from then on. 

“Good.”

Jensen’s actions are governed just by his lizard brain, and he wants to take, wants to own. He only puts Jared on the ground when they’re next to their car. He quickly opens the car door and pushes his husband into the passenger seat.

It has been two days since the doctor released Jared to all activities. The recovery was a success, and Jensen will take advantage of it.

The ride home is silent, concerned looks are thrown in his direction from time to time, much to Jensen’s delight, but he maintains his taciturn attitude.

As soon as he turns the car off, he orders, “Get out.”

Jared almost fell out of the car in a hurry to obey Jensen, who chuckles before getting serious again.

Going around the car, he approaches Jared, intent in his eyes.

“Not again, Jensen, you’re going to get hurt if you keep doing this.”

Despite his protest, Jared gives in when Jensen puts him over his shoulder once more.

“You’re crazy!”

Jensen slaps one of his firm buttocks, “Behave yourself.”

Of course, they’ve to find the sweetest and most nosy neighbor on the face of the Earth.

“Thanks, Annie,” Jensen says when she holds the elevator door open until they enter.

“Is everything okay with him?” She asks, trying to look behind Jensen’s back.

“I’m fine, my dear. It’s just my caveman of a husband wanting to show his muscles out.”

Annie laughs, “Good thing.”

Jensen’s no intention of having a conversation with their neighbor right now, so he ignores them and breathes a sigh of relief when the elevator door opens and Annie jumps out with a smile and good night.

“A little dizzy here, babe. Put me down, please.”

Jensen can see Jared’s profile in the mirror, and it’s evident there’s nothing wrong with him.

“I’ll let you go when I want to. I thought it was clear who’s in charge here.”

The laugh he hears indicates how much Jared is enjoying this.

“Go ahead, just don’t blame me tomorrow when you can’t get out of bed.”

More giggles and Jared gets a few slaps on his ass before they reach their floor. Jensen still manages to carry the bigger body up to their room without making much effort. Just then, he throws Jared on the king-size bed.

“Be careful with the material,” he complains, although the look of admiration is noticeable to Jensen.

The next thing, Jensen’s a man with a single mission: ripping Jared’s clothes off and having his way with him. And he loves the ease with which he can manhandle Jared now.

“Wow, Jack! Knowing you can completely overpower me makes me so crazy horny.”

Jensen doesn’t bother to answer, mainly because he intends to make Jared lose all his coherence soon. 

Shoes, socks, pants, underwear, blazer, and shirt are thrown aimlessly as they are removed from the beautiful body. The tie is the only piece of clothing that remains on the bed. When Jensen finishes undressing Jared, there’s a very hard erection between his long legs, and he sees desire in the bright eyes. On the pretty face, Jensen sees that look that’s desire and need, which just makes him want to fuck his husband’s brains out every fucking time he sees it. 

“Do you think any of them will give you what I give you?”

A hand involves Jared’s erection and causes a groan. Jensen collects the pre-come leaking from the tip with his fingers before stroking his husband’s erection a few times.

Judging by the way that Jensen is looking at him, Jared is sure he’ll get what he wants today.

“Aargh…No, Jen, just you.” 

Jensen puts on his most feral look before releasing the hard cock and rolling Jared over, pressing him face down on the bed. 

“Wow, I missed this,” Jared teases. And he opens his legs provocatively.

Jensen pulls his husband’s arms to his lower back, without putting too much pressure on the operated shoulder, and he ties the skinny wrists with Jared’s tie.

“Jesus! Full-service today, right?” Jared’s already out of breath, and Jensen’s barely started.

Jensen doesn’t restrict the strength of the four smacks he gives to Jared’s buttocks, two for each of them. The mark of his fingers on the white skin makes him smile.

“Fuck, Jen! Are you trying to kill me?”

“Don’t worry because you’ll survive. I’ll make sure of that.”

When he was thrown over Jensen’s shoulder, Jared expected some roughness in sex, but this level of dominance is a pleasant surprise, especially after his husband’s feeling of guilt for the accident. Jared came to believe he’d never be fucked hard again. So, it’s obvious his immense appreciation for everything that’s happening.

“Show me.”

As soon as Jared hears the order, he moves to his knees, arching his back and showing what Jensen wants to see. He avoids thinking about how much he likes it when Jensen tells him what to do.

Jared looks so delicious that way, spread out and wanton, and ready to be taken. Jensen enjoys the inviting little hole while removing his clothes, piece by piece, in no hurry at all.

“You can hardly wait to have me buried balls-deep in your tight little ass, right?” The cocky tone makes Jared bites back a moan.

There’s no better sight in the world for Jensen than the man’s submissive position on the bed. With that in mind, he takes the lube before climbing on the bed and taking his place between the impossibly long legs. He caresses the soft skin of Jared’s ass, fingers exploring every inch until they reach the puckered hole, which contracts suggestively with the first touch, begging to be filled.

Jared mewls at the touch. The throbbing cock between his legs is a reminder of how much he needs his release. However, with his hands tied, he’s no options here but to remain pliant under Jensen’s hands.

Jensen coats three fingers with lube and, one by one, they do their job until they’re all inside Jared. 

Predictable as ever, he begs, “It’s enough, Jen. Fuck me.” 

Jensen continues what he’s doing, purposely avoiding Jared’s prostate, though.

“Don’t know. Maybe you prefer Jason or Zachary,” Jensen almost growls it. 

“Never…I never wanted another cock, only yours,” it comes out desperate. “Jensen, please…”

Jared feels Jensen’s cock against his thigh, hard, hot and ready for him. Then the fingers disappear from inside him, and a disappointed groan escapes his lips.

Jensen’s cock is aching so hard, eager to feel Jared’s hole pulse around it. With the lube bottle in his right hand, Jensen opens one of Jared’s asscheeks further, pouring out some of the slippery substance. The small contractions he sees under the transparency of the lube bring feelings of possession because it’s just for him and no one else. 

Jensen doesn’t care where the bottle falls. His hands move to the perfectly round cheeks, kneading this while he admires the way the tall body is desperate and willing for him. It’s too much; he can’t wait any longer. Also, it’s time to show Jared who he really belongs. So, Jensen enters him in one swift move, bottoming out.

Jared gasps and wants to cry in relief. The only thing he does is roll his hips, body accepting the sizable cock eagerly.

With one hand on the tie holding Jared’s hands and the other on a narrow hip, Jensen starts to move, fucking him with reckless abandon. He wants to brand himself on his husband, so absolutely no one will doubt that Jared has an owner.

Jensen knows he hit the right angle when the sounds coming out of Jared’s mouth rise immediately. Satisfied by that, he does it again.

Jensen’s precise hits send jolts of pleasure to Jared’s brain. His cock is rock hard and tapping up against his lower belly and he can’t help the groans that escape from him.

Each slam of Jensen’s hips causes his husband to clench tightly around his cock, and the long legs shake from the impact of each one of them.

“Do you like me pounding into your slut hole like this?”

The question is rhetorical, but anyone watching it could see that Jared’s falling apart on the huge cock, whimpering out loud every time Jensen hits his sweet spot.

Jensen uses the grip on Jared’s wrists to force his husband against him, thrusting with more vigor than he’d ever done before.

“Is this why you’ve been begging for weeks?”

“F-fuck!” Jared cries out.

“I think that’s a yes,” Jensen smirks.

Jensen thrusts a dozen more times before pulling out. Although he loves this position, today he needs to see Jared when he comes. He wants to watch his husband fucked out because of him. So, he quickly unties Jared’s hands.

“Jen?” He sounds confused.

Jensen flips Jared onto his back and wastes no time slamming in, all the way again.

“Ooh, Jen-” 

Jared’s eyes are dancing with ecstasy, and Jensen loves seeing him so needy and entirely overwhelmed with pleasure. Jensen drives himself further into Jared’s ass. He lifts the muscular legs, placing it around his waist, and he pushes deeper, eliciting a long and loud moan from his husband.

Jared feels Jensen’s cock throbs inside him. He loses track of time, only then realizing that Jensen changed the position of his legs. Jensen pulls out and pushes in again and again, and he’s even deeper inside Jared’s body.

Jared needs to come desperately, the pressure grows intense and his balls get heavy with the proximity of his orgasm. He knows he’s babbling, but who wouldn’t be when fucked by the God that Jensen Ackles is, or better, Jensen Padalecki-Ackles.

Jensen leans in at some point. The kiss that follows is as intense as his thrusts, and he swallows the moans falling from Jared’s mouth.

It all becomes too much for Jared, and he can’t hold his orgasm back anymore.

“Jen!! Fuck!!” The climax hits him like an earthquake. His eyes close, his hole contracts involuntarily around the cock inside him, and semen splashes between their sweaty bodies. Jensen holds his wrists against the bed, and Jared’s grateful for it, that his husband is holding and anchoring him, keeping him right here where he belongs.

Jared’s everything Jensen wants to see. He comes eagerly, red lips open, eyes closed, and bliss coloring his features. So, the manly body is pliant under him, driving Jensen’s actions then. He sets a hard and ruthless pace until he reaches that moment when it’s like being on a roller coaster before his body seizes, and he’s warming Jared up from the inside. He stays in Jared until he catches his breath. 

“Wow, it was-”

Jensen feels the vibration of Jared’s voice where he’s nestled in his husband’s neck.

“Wonderful, fantastic, and phenomenal? I agree. And thanks for my part.”

Jensen feels and hears Jared’s laugh.

“Why did I even marry you?”

“Because I’m the perfect husband,” Jensen’s tone is playful.

“Well, my dear perfect husband, I’d appreciate it if you’d take your heavy ass off me.” 

Pressing wet kisses for Jared’s neck, Jensen lifts himself off Jared. And it’s fucking gratifying to watch his come drip down his husband’s abused hole when he finally pulls out, even more so for knowing he’s the only big dude responsible for it.

Jared's body flushes with unusual embarrassment when he realizes where Jensen is looking at. “Are you just going to look or do something about that?” Jared asks, slightly shy.

“Sorry, baby. I’ll get something to clean us up.” 

**Α** **&** **Ω**

The tenderness post-sex is a contrast to the frenzy of before. And Jared loves these moments too. They’re also unique and special. Sometimes Jared has his head on Jensen’s chest, sometimes Jensen uses Jared as a pillow, sometimes they stand side by side, face up and looking at the ceiling, or like now, both on their sides and facing each other.

“I just wanted to understand, you know.”

“About what?”

“If you don’t wanna talk about it, I understand, but it’s something I’d like to know.”

“Ask then, Jen.”

“Why this obsession with big men?”

Sadness? Resignation? Jensen fails to define the emotion that shows on Jared’s face.

“It’s more ridiculous than you think,” Jared admits quietly. “I just want to be normal sometimes.”

“Well, if you’re talking about your stunning beauty, that isn’t normal at all.”

“Moron.”

There’s just a hint of dimples.

His husband clears his throat before continuing, “Because of my height, people think I should fit the stereotype of being aggressive, protective, the one who will interfere to correct things. They expect it from me.”

Everything Jensen’s hearing is new for him and also make him ache for Jared. He imagines the situations his sensitive husband must have already faced. Even Jensen’s to admit he was surprised when they met. Jared wasn’t what he believed at first sight; the ease and joy with which his co-star always submitted were one of the things that attracted Jensen most at the beginning of their relationship. Jared’s the perfect match for Jensen’s controlling nature.

Of course, there are situations in which Jared likes to take the lead, such as organizing their travels or being behind the wheel of their car. But in general, Jensen’s the dominant one.

Now he understands Jared, although he doesn’t know if that will be enough to control his jealousy. 

“So, when I’m around big dudes, I feel normal,” he adds.

Jensen reaches for the lock of hair that falls on Jared’s forehead, placing it behind his ear. His husband leans into his touch.

“Your size was never a problem for me,” Jensen’s smugness has the sole purpose of lightening the mood.

“And I am immensely grateful for that, Jensen. When I realized you were always comfortable being in charge, I think I fell in love with you even more.” A light blush appears on Jared’s face. “And what you did today…I loved every second.”

“That was easy,” Jensen tosses him a little smirk.

“Liar. I know how much you hate exercise and when I found out that your training wasn’t because of Dean at all-”

“How do you know that?”

“I have my sources,” he laughs. “Jason told me.”

Jensen frowns at the mention of the double stunt.

“He’s dating his personal trainer, you silly.”

“Really?” 

It’s a surprise for Jensen.

“Yeah, for months.”

Jensen feels inexplicable relief in his chest, even though he still doesn’t like the guy. 

“And I noticed every little change in your body, Jensen. I was drooling every time I saw you naked and wanted to touch your new muscles.”

Jared noticed the changes, after all. “And why didn’t you do that?”

“At first, you said it was because of Dean, and I believed that. But when I realized it wasn’t the whole truth, I thought that if you wanted me to know, you would have said something.”

Jared doesn’t seem upset that Jensen hid it from him.

“I wanted to surprise you initially. So, I was waiting for you to say something. I think I was so worried about the result that I didn’t even pay attention to your reactions.”

“I’m very conscious when it comes to defined bodies, babe. And the size of your arms…it’s amazing what you were able to do in a short time.”

Long fingers trace the muscles on Jensen’s right arm, and the admired look at them is the best reward for him.

“But I’d love you even if you weren’t able to carry me, Jen.”

Jared’s green eyes suddenly shine with unshed tears.

“And I love you even more for all the effort you have done for me.”

“Dude, no flick chick.”

Despite the joke, Jensen puts all the intensity of his feelings into the smile he gives his husband.

The emotion is visible on Jensen’s face, and it’s all that matters to Jared. He has to blink a few times to keep the tears from falling. Needing more contact, though, he moves forward to kiss his husband’s lips, fingers still on the muscular arm. 

“You know you’re not Dean Winchester, right, Jen?”

“Hey! I give life to the guy.”

They both laugh, and Jensen pulls Jared on top of him.

“There is only one big dude in my life,” Jared assures against Jensen’s lips. “But…”

“Mmm...” 

“Next time you decide to pick me up, it can be bridal style?”

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer a handsome driver, so Matt was the one chosen, hahaha.


End file.
